Where The Wind Sways
by AkemiRie
Summary: Nina Williams tries to unravel the mystery of the white woman in her dreams and must deal with her feelings for Jin Kazama.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Where the Wind Sways.

**Summary:** Having accepted the job of being Jin Kazama's body guard, Nina Williams uses this to her advantage and tries to dig deeper in the story behind her cold sleep & Steve Fox; Nina ends up have flashbacks to before she was put in cold sleep and somehow keeps seeing a woman in white in her memories which steers her towards more mystery. At the same time she must deal with her feelings for Jin Kazama as she becomes emotionally attached to Jin and it seems that he has returned her feelings too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.

**Rating**: [M]

**Pairing:** Nina Williams & Jin Kazama

**Author's note:** Remember, I will write in a non canon order so basically this story will be in flashbacks.

...

_"Once put in cold sleep, your soul shall find celestial slumber for a limited time. Once awakened, you're blessed."_

**Chapter One**

Nina laughed at the little parchment she found in the fortune cookie. "How ironic." She dropped the paper on to the table. "I swear, these people know me."

Jin Kazama leaned over to see what the slight fuss was about. He reached out and took the little paper, deciding to read it for himself. When he didn't understand it, he tossed the paper back on the table. "What's that about?" He asked, sipping on his glass of cola.

It was a really rubbish Friday night and since the cook was dead somewhere, Nina and Jin were trapped inside the skyscraper that Jin liked to call 'home'. While it rained outside, the pair of them decided to order Chinese with Nina answering the door to make sure it wasn't another pathetic person trying to sneak in to kill Jin Kazama.

In response to Jin's question, Nina shrugged. "Nothing important. It's just one of those things in life...coincidence." She dreaded to go into her life story with Jin Kazama out of all people; neither she was the soppy pansy type or the one to share secrets. No, that part of her life was better off being kept in the dark from everyone else. It was already shameful that she had to undergo such things during that particular time.

There was times where she felt like a walking corpse, the litter of a failed experiment. That put her down; it made her loose her focus and Nina Williams was not the type of woman who could cope with losing their focus. She was an assassin who kept their entire attention on their target.

Right now, her targets were enemies of Jin Kazama.

So putting that story aside, she focused on finishing the meal and helping Jin Kazama clean the mess up. "I should really try these beef Chow Mein again." Nina told Jin as she shoved one noodle box into another. "I kinda liked it. Who knew Chinese food could be so great?"

Jin Kazama agreed. "I've never tried Chinese food or anything with meat in it at all. I've been a vegetarian since I was born. My mother always cooked..." Jin stopped and his eyes flashed in pain.

Nina glanced up and saw the look of pain etched on Jin Kazama's face. "Never mind." He dismissed, with his shoulders hunched and head hung low. He had his eyes closed now.

"You really miss her don't you?" Her voice was soft, empathetic. She could relate. She missed her parents so much and wished that there was something she could do. When she woke up in cold sleep she had learnt that her mother passed away. There was so many things she had lost.

Jin Kazama held the same fate too. Not only did he lose his mother, he lost his trust in people and a part of himself. Nina knew how he felt because Jin Kazama was betrayed not only by his grandfather but his own father who seemed to have no love for him. She couldn't understand that. She understood sibling rivalry but she couldn't wrap her head about the fact that even parents can hate their own child. It was strange but true.

Jin's mother was the only stable parent Jin had. She was probably the reason why he wasn't completely evil like his father.

"Yes." Jin nodded. "I do miss her." He opened his eyes and for a moment, Nina swore she could see his eyes water.

But in one swift moment, the unshed tears were gone-replaced by nothing. "I think it's time for bed." Jin said, deciding to end the conversation today.

TBC...

[Let me know what you guys think ;) ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Tap, click, tap, tap, click, click, click, tap.

Nina stirred in her sleep. In her slumber, the taps and the clicks replayed again and it disturbed her. As a child she would have these dreams, a rabbit with a clock in it's hand. She blamed it on that movie. In her nightmares, she found herself lying on a cold metal table with doctors surrounding her with needles and pieces of medical equipment. They would induce her with drugs, jabbed the needle right into her skin and the heart monitor would go nuts.

As she tossed and turned, she saw a face in her dream that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Who are you?" She asked, mesmerized by the white angelic light that surrounded the woman who now stood before her. Like before, everyone else disappeared, leaving Nina alone with this woman.

"I've come to guide you on your journey." The woman spoke in Japanese, her voice soft and feminine.

"Are you an angel?" Nina whispered, her small voice matching the awe that shone in her eyes.

"Yes, child. I am an angel of the lord sent to guide you away from malice and towards what is destined for you."

Understanding what the angel was telling her, Nina reached out for the angel with her small hands. Her mother told her stories of angels who helped people and Nina loved them, hoping one day her very own angel would come and help her.

The angel smiled warmly and took Nina in her arms. She cradled Nina and carried her out of the room.

"Will I remember you when I wake up?" Little Nina asked in a hushed whisper, afraid to let go of her angel.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm just trying to figure out how to use this website, I'm new here and still getting the hang of this confusing site. But alas, here's a chapter I failed to post last night due to a high level of fatigue. Thanks for the feedback! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 3**

"Morning." Nina greeted Jin as she poured him a glass of raspberry juice. Jin Kazama walked in the kitchen looked tired today. "Sleep much?" She handed him the glass.

He thanked her and shook his head. "How can I sleep?"

Nina helped herself to her own glass of raspberry juice. Deciding not to press on the matter, she asked Jin about his plans for today. "So what's your plans for today sir?"

Jin finished the juice and put the empty glass down. He looked as if he was remembering something and then answered. "Today is the day we announce the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6." He finally smiled, but it was cold.

* * *

"Oh this is great." Nina scoffed, didn't they know that she was Jin's personal body guard not his security force. He had paid them to keep commoners away from him and yet these men couldn't even do that.

"Please Miss Williams. Help us." One of the Tekken force members begged through the walkie talkie before wailing in terror.

"What the fuck does he pay you for?" Nina wondered out aloud, having to ditch her personal plans just to see what was happening.

She walked towards the end of the road and made her away out of the road she was on. Her plans had to wait later because of this shit.

She ran now and made her way past the old baker shop and towards the old casino where Jin was supposed to be at but he had allowed her to get some fresh air for ten minutes, assuring her that he would be okay during that time.

Once she reached there, she saw a few Tekken members on the floor. The newbie's. The ones who haven't had any training in the field of fighting she assumed. Some little Chinese girl was now wrestling with a bigger Tekken force member and so far, he was winning.

"Oh...let me go..." She tried to escape his big manly hands but he grabbed her by the ponytails and laughed as his foot pinned her down on the ground. "I need to speak to Jin Kazama."

"And I couldn't even buy myself a snack because of this." Nina wanted to laugh as she approached them. "What is going on here?"

"Miss, this pesky little girl knocked out the front line and is demanding access to Mr Kazama." The beefy Tekken member replied.

Nina looked at the Chinese girl who was still struggling on the floor. "Who are you?" Nina asked coldly, her eyes narrowing at the wailing Chinese girl.

"I'm a friend of Jin Kazama's. I need to speak with him." She begged. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu."

Nina took a deep breath. "He's busy now." Nina repeated the same lines she used with everyone. Jin paid her to keep him away from everyone else, including nut jobs. She wasn't going to fail him, even if this little girl claimed to be his friend. He never spoke about some Ling Xiaoyu.

"Please please please!" She begged Nina. "Please let me see him. Please?"

"She does not have an invitation." The Tekken force member informed Nina. "Whoever does not have an invitation does not get in this place." He said firmly, keeping Xiaoyu rooted to the ground.

Nina felt a little guilty but she chose to ignore the girls' pleas. Nothing was more important then what her boss desired at the moment and she very well knew that he wanted to announce the tournament with nothing standing in his way. Clearly this girl would do something that would interrupt his plans and he would be pissed.

Seriously pissed.

"I'm sorry but try next time. Maybe you'll catch him someplace else." Nina said to Xiaoyu before giving the nod to the guy who had her pinned to the ground.

He grabbed her and tossed her a few feet back. Nina walked in, deciding to come back to Jin Kazama.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Jin asked as Nina joined him as they walked through the halls of the backstage.

"You know where." She replied coolly and her stomach rumbled soon afterwards.

"Don't worry." Jin said quietly. "We'll get some food after this. I promise." He held back a grin as his own stomach rumbled too.

"Please remind me to take control of the food supply because we have absolutely nothing in our cupboards." Nina whispered back to him and opened the door.

Jin chuckled, allowing Nina to walk in first. "I thought I made you in charge of everything."

"Not the food supply." Nina crossed her arms, wearing a slight smile on her lips.

Before Jin could reply, there was a drum roll that interrupted his thoughts. "Here comes Jin Kazama!!!!!" The toastmaster announced to the waiting audience.

They all cheered when Jin walked on the stage, Nina stood behind the curtains with her gun ready if anyone dared to shoot her boss or kill him. Watching him from behind, Nina kept her focus.

* * *

Jin looked at the people before him. He knew some hated him and showed it, he knew some cheered him on and showed it and he knew some people were pretending to cheer him on while sinister thoughts of killing him were churning in their heads. However, he wasn't scared.

"Hello everyone." He tapped the microphone as he spoke.

There was a calm silence and Jin felt slightly uneasy. "As you know...I am head of the Mishima Zaibatsu." He said. Nina was right. He really did need a speech for this. He hated confronting people. This wasn't him. No, he wasn't like this.

**Devil Jin:** Come on, show them whose boss. Unleash me and give them a taste of what real power is. 

Jin swallowed, it was him again. The devil speaking in his mind. "As history would have it, a few years ago Heihachi started a tournament. In his honor I'm continuing with the tradition."

People gasped in surprise.

"Yes..." Jin continued. "....Today I'm announcing the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's a new chapter for you guys. I'm loving the feedback. Thanks a bunch. To avoid confusion, let's say that Nina Williams is born in 1974 so the first Tekken tournament took place in 1994 which was the year when the first Tekken game got released on the arcades. In 1996, Nina Williams was put in cold sleep. In 2015, she is awakened. That time, Jin Kazama is 19 years old. She's 22.

**Tekken Timeline**

**Tekken**- 1994

**Tekken 2**- 1996

**Tekken 3**-2015

**Tekken 4-** 2017

**Tekken 5-** 2017

**Tekken 6**-2017

Note: The first 3 chapters were set 3rd November on Friday 2017.

**Chapter Four**

_March 10th, 2015_

_Tuesday_

_**Mishima Zaibatsu lab **_(Building -1:3)

**Floor:** Underground Basement.

**Time:** 2:54 pm.

Nina Williams lay in a human sized cylinder, her body was cradled in a human sized tray which was almost floating on the warm water surrounding her. Clad in her bra and panties, Nina lay still as the frost slowly melted off her body, the hard flesh began to turn back to it's original state again.

Soft and warm.

When her soul slipped back into her body again, her gut reaction was to breathe.

Struggling to part her locked lips, Nina muffled in protest and tried to breathe in the air that her body so desperately needed. The ice melted away in her nostrils allowing the air to pass through the tiny twin tunnels. At that moment her eyes opened and for the first time in years, Nina was awake.

...

She didn't know how long she had been lying there until her whole body was warm again. Although the ice had melted, her body was still stiff. She hadn't used her legs for years, they had forgotten their use. She was numb from the waist down.

Her lips finally opened and she opened her mouth and closed it again. She did this for a few seconds, it turned out that her voice box was a little rusty too.

What was going on? Where had she been all these years? Had her soul been frozen too?

The door opened and Nina heard chatter. One man and one woman entered the room and stood beside the tank she was trapped in. From her blind spot, Nina could make out a red head female and an elderly man.

Yet she still couldn't move.

"Good afternoon Miss Williams. I am Dr Bosconovitch and this is your younger sister, Anna Williams."

...

Nina stared out of the window with a moody frown on her face. As she was debriefed by Dr Bosconovitch, she was rendered incapable of bodily movement so with the help of her younger sister and the doctor, they took her out of the tank and had her clothes changed. Instead of wearing the underwear, she was now dressed in a polo neck and leggings. Nina realised that she was wearing a black polo neck with white little polka dots on it. She wore red leggings with it. She kind of liked the style and would have showed it off if she could move.

She was sitting in a wheelchair in some room. She didn't care where she was. She just envied everyone who could walk. As she looked out of the window, she saw people go about their normal business day.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, stealing Nina's attention from the window.

Nina turned her head to face her sister. She had depended a lot on Anna since she woke up; having no recollection of her life or events that occurred before her cold sleep, Nina had put faith into Anna for everything. She hadn't even remembered their sibling rivalry since Anna had not mentioned that.

All Nina knew was Anna was her only family since they lost their father in childhood and their mother during their cold sleep. Nina trusted Anna a lot this moment and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She rasped, holding the blanket around her arms. "I'm fine."

"I got you coffee with cream." Anna said, stepping towards Nina with the plastic cup. She placed it in Nina's hand.

Nina relished at the heat of the cup, she didn't mind that her hand was scalding. She needed as much heat as she could get.

Anna walked to the window and leaned against the wall. "So, how are you finding the world so far?"

"I don't-" Nina began but sipped on the cream coffee. "I have nothing to compare it too."

"Oh...ok...sorry." Anna lowered her eyes.

Nina frowned. "Hey- how is it that you can move your body and remember things from our past but I can't? Weren't we both put in cold sleep at the same time?"

"I was woken up yesterday." Anna repeated. "I did have difficulty moving but 24 hours later, you're fine. Trust me. By tomorrow, you'll be up and running."

"Really? But what about the memories? Did you have amnesia too?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope."

Nina didn't say anything and finished her coffee. The hot liquid soothed her ailing throat. She crushed the cup and tossed it to the nearby trash.

"Nina...you_ will _remember." Anna crossed her arms. "Just give it some time."

,,,,,,,,,,

Present Day

_2017, November 24th_

_Friday_

_**Mishima Zaibatsu lab **_(Building -1:3)

**Floor:** Underground Basement.

**Time:** 6:18 pm

Nina Williams scanned through the files, going through them each one by one with Jin Kazama who was unravelling a story with each file; he was intrigued by some of the files that the Mishima Zaibatsu held. It was also disgusting too, learning about horrible experiments on wild animals. Some of the stuff he saw made him sick to the stomach.

As for Nina, she was determined to find the one and only file she had always wanted; the file about herself and Steve Fox. Once she saw her name written on the document along with Anna's name, she opened it and read the words written down in the reports.

"Did you find anything?" Jin asked, stilling rifling through the stack of files sitting before him.

"Umm...not really." Nina lied, biting her lip. It was best if he didn't know about her personal stuff.

"Okay." Jin sighed, focusing back on the files in front of him.

Nina's eyes zoomed in on Steve's Fox's name and his origins. For a second there she thought she was misreading the file but it was there, in sharp black ink.

**STEVE FOX**

**MOTHER**: Anna Williams. **FATHER**: Kazuya Mishima

**GENDER:** MALE

**EYE COLOR:** Blue

**HAIR COLOR:** BLACK (Changed to blonde during Gamma radiation)

**DETAILS**: Was born to Anna Williams (conceived naturally). After birth, the mother was put into cold sleep and several tests were conducted on the child. The devil gene is not dominant but exists.

DNA changed during the treatment. Boy now has blonde hair instead of black. There is also a strange scar on his arm. Conclusion is that the gamma rays had affected his body.

Devil gene is now locked within his body.

**EDITED:** Child is now abandoned, put into foster care in the UK. On the request of Anna, Nina Williams will receive a fake report to protect the true identity of the child. Child is now listed as Nina Williams' son for his own safety.

-Dr Bosconovitch.

...

Later that night, Nina Williams had reached her intended destination; the millennium tower of the G corporation. In blind fury, she ignored the protests of some skanky secretary and barged through the doors, eyes burning with betrayal.

She found her sister between his legs, the red head bobbed up and down as she was on her knees...giving her boss a satisfactory blow job.

Kazuya Mishima opened his eyes, disturbed in his hedonic pleasure to see a blonde standing in his office with hatred shining in her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked his voice gruff while her sister continued to suck him.

"You bitch." She ignored Kazuya and ripped out a gun from her breast pocket. She cocked the gun and pointed it at Anna.

Anna gave Kazuya one last lick before removing her mouth from him. She wiped her lips with the corner of her sleeve and turned to face her sister with a demonic smile on her lips. Kazuya muttered in his own native language while doing his pants up.

"Well well.." Anna stood up, unfazed by her armed sister. "Looks like you've come back for a rematch."

With shaky hands, Nina held the gun. "You lied to me. You deceived me!" Nina seethed in disgust. "To think that you would stoop that low-" Nina was cut off by Anna.

"That sounds funny coming from someone who kills people for a living." Anna tossed her short red hair back. "Seriously, did you think I'd take your crap again?" Anna pulled out her own gun and aimed at Nina.

Kazuya sat back in his chair and smirked, the devil inside him enjoyed what he was seeing so far. He had never seen two women fight with such hatred for each other before. This was going to be interesting. It was also going to be one of the reasons why he was attracted to Anna; she was just as despicable and twisted like him. He loved it!

"I'm not here for your bullshit." Nina explained with a finger close to pulling the trigger. "I came here to talk about that St-I need to talk to you in private." She lowered her tone.

Nina realised that saying Steve's name out aloud could endanger his life. It wasn't his fault that he happened to be Kazuya Mishima's son. To be rendered to such a fate...Nina could not imagine what would happen to Steve if the cat was out of the bag. He was completely innocent although his parents were the most sick and twisted bitches she had ever met. For his sake, Nina curbed her tongue.

Anna raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

...

SMACK!

Anna held her sore cheek where Nina had delivered a fully fledged slap. "You bitch!" Anna exclaimed. "What was that for?"

The two of them were now located in Chinatown park, they stood right underneath the sacred cashew nut tree which was in the quietest area of Chinatown. Nina was certain that this was the best place to undisclosed a dangerous secret. She had convinced that kind old Chinese woman who tended to the trees here not to allow anyone else in this vicinity. Nina didn't usually go on blind faith but this was really important, she needed to unburden herself.

"Steve Fox. I know he's _your_ son." Nina spat venomously.

Anna didn't look shocked. She shook her head. "I knew that someday you'd find out." She replied. "I hope you understand-" 

"I do but I don't understand why you've abandoned him." She replied coldly. "You made him think that he's my son and yet you go around giving his dad a blow job."

"Yes, I SLEPT with Kazuya after the first tournament. So what?" Anna snapped. "I would have owned Steve as mine and his son if only that stupid bitch hadn't come in between us!" Anna raged; her fists now clenched.

Nina said nothing and allowed her sister to continue.

"Kazuya and I...we were tight. Whatever we had...it just happened. He told me that no one was ever worthy of his time. He made me feel like I was worthy of his time." Anna explained. "I just fell in love with him alright? If that Jun or pun or whatever her name is hadn't pushed him so hard with her pathetic sense of purity, I would have been his wife Nina. We could have been happy together. Our son would have been a true Mishima in front of the whole world." Anna began to sob.

"But she pushed him and pushed him that they got hitched and had that Jin Kazama. See how Kazuya treats him? I was afraid that he might do the same to my son. I couldn't let that happen so I changed the story. I made him your son. Kazuya wouldn't give a fuck if Steve was your son with some random guy. But he would if he learnt that Steve was his own flesh and blood."

Nina swallowed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing I suppose. I'd have to keep it this way. It's too dangerous for my son to be a Mishima." Anna replied with her eyes closed.

"You're pathetic." Nina scoffed.

...

When Nina returned back home, Jin found her on Gargoyles Perch floor, she was sitting on the steps with her knees drawn to her chest. After they raided the files together, Nina seemed somewhat withdrawn and had left abruptly claiming that she had some business to take care off. Jin hadn't seen that file that Nina had guarded with her life.

He knew she was keeping something from him.

Saying nothing, he sat beside her.

"I love this place." Nina was the first to break the silence. "It's really peaceful although it appears disturbing on the first impression."

Jin agreed as his eyes rested on the gauntlet holding the globe. He had designed it himself; with the influence of his devil side of course.

"Did you go to the G corporation millennium tower?" Jin suddenly asked, catching Nina off guard.

Nina was surprised that he knew but recovered quickly from the small shock. "Yeah I went. Kazuya was there. With that bitch."

Jin didn't reply.

"Don't worry Jin; If I'm on anyone's side, it's yours. Since you're the only true person I've probably met in my entire life." Nina breathed deeply, putting her head between her knees.

"I wasn't worried about that." Jin calmly replied.

"Then what were you worried about?" Nina asked casually. Jin Kazama was always an enigma.

"You." was his simple one worded answer.

Nina smiled, choosing not to believe him. "Why would you worry about me? I'm just a petty bodyguard who can easily be replaced." She had to accept the harsh facts. If she died, Jin just could get a replacement. She swallowed that big pill and accepted it. It was life and life as she knew it was shit.

"If I need protection, I'd worry about it." Jin honestly replied. "I only hired you first to work with me and to distract any threats because I trust you to do the job. I believe no one else can replace you."

Nina opened her eyes and kept her head between her knees. "Stop trying to be nice Jin. Don't you have one ounce of hatred in you? You do all these nasty things and then behind close doors, you're a saint. Your own father hates you. Don't you feel angry?" Nina asked in disbelief as she finally removed her head from her knees. "Don't you wish to take it out on him or some other poor bastard?"

Jin replied, "Mother always said that destruction always returns to mock you in the end. She was right."

"I don't get it." Nina shook her head. "I'm not into those sayings." 

"You will understand." Jin told her. "Before I had no idea what she meant either. If you destroy a product of nature, they grow again. In the end, love is what matters the most."

Nina chuckled. "Love doesn't exist Jin. If it did, your mother might have been alive by now and your father would have accepted you with open arms. Plus my father wouldn't deceive my mother, me and Anna and Anna wouldn't betray me or her-" Nina held her tongue.

"Forget it." She stood up. "It's no use. We've both lost enough already. No use in mourning over it."

Jin locked eyes with her and said. "I believe in love." He looked upset and Nina tried to ignore those feelings etched across his face. Feelings weren't real, they were forms of deception.

But yet, she couldn't treat Jin like she treated everyone else.

Her hard heart melted and she reached out for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys, here's the next chapter. Apologies for taking my time, so many ideas-so little time. I had to pick one idea and develop it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_12th November 2017_

_Sunday_

**Time:** 2:30 pm

Nina Williams stroked the water with her legs as she swam facing the ceiling, her body floating on the cool chlorine water. Just a week back, she learnt of this swimming pool. _Thank god for Jin Kazama's creativity_, she smiled. _He just doesn't know what his talent is_. The guy could be an architect if he wanted to.

The Arabian design in the swimming room was magnificent, with it's arcs, ivory pillars and interwoven patterns she had forgotten that it was situated inside Jin's tower. She felt like she was at one of those rich spas that her mother used to go to and would take Nina along with Anna to experience what women should in her opinion.

Nina had always grown up to be a tomboy, it was for her father. Her mother didn't like that and had often competed, trying to reign her back into the girly world. Nina had tried pleasing both her parents but their desires had clashed, she had no idea how her parents ended up together.

It was then, Nina stopped swimming and crashed her arms into the cold pool.

She had another memory! She remembered! The discovery of her small miracle lit a smile on her face.

...............

Jin Kazama, tired after his interviews with many people from the media had decided to go for a swim. He used to bath in the lake near his home in Yakushima. Now being in a concrete jungle, he had lost the time to do that. A swimming pool was a poor replacement but it would do just fine. He wasn't picky at these things. He had more important things to focus on.

He wore nothing apart from his black trousers which had a blue flame on his right leg. When he walked into the room, he found Nina swimming in his pool with a red bikini on.

Before he could say anything, he tensed; feeling another presence in the room.

"Nina." He whispered and she had heard him.

In one split second, an Asian man of Punjabi descent ran out from his hiding place behind a pillar. Jin's eyes narrowed at him, the man had his exact hairstyle. "What the...."

"JIN KAZAMA!" The Punjabi man cried, dressed in just pants with white flames on it. This was man clearly obsessed.

Nina grabbed the ladder and hauled herself out of the pool so fast that anyone could mistake her for a bolt of lightening. She blocked the man's path and prevented him from reaching Jin Kazama.

Unlike Jin's perfect waxed chest, this man had hair covered all over his chest; he also reeked of B.O sweat that it almost knocked Nina off her feet.

"Let me get him!" The obsessed Jin Kazama fan struck out a taser but Nina was quick and swiped it off.

Jin Kazama fought the urge to join in, he wanted to see how Nina handled this situation. If it got worse, he'd intervene but now he was impressed with how fast his personal bodyguard was. What the stupid Tekken force couldn't do with their bodies, Nina could do with her little finger.

"Bitch! I want to have sex with him!" The man cried and pushed her into the water; he fell in the pool with her.

"Long live Kazuya Mishima!" The man spat venomously with realisation that Jin Kazama would not let him anywhere near him at all.

Having being pissed off, Nina used the taser on him but ended up getting shocked herself. Jin now ran towards her and fell to his knees. The taser fell out of Nina's hands once the job was done and the Punjabi man lay stunned in the water.

Nina was still alert but her body was slow to react and she felt numb. Jin reached for her and used both his hands to pull her up.

Having her head resting on his lap, Jin rubbed her cheeks gently. "Are you ok?" He asked and the emotion that displayed in his eyes were of concern for her.

Nina breathed heavily in his arms and nodded. "I'm fine." She repeated again, feeling the numbness fade away from her legs.

"I'm fine."

And then another memory hit her.

* * *

_18th July 1994_

_Monday_

Nina Williams only came to the city for one purpose.

To kill Kazuya Mishima.

With her gun in it's holster and her penknife in her pocket, she crept into the empty ballroom where she had lured Kazuya into, pretending to be one of Heihachi Mishima's workers. Of course, he had brought it that she would sell some of the Mishima Zaibatsu secrets to him. Or she had hoped so.

Heihachi Mishima was the man who employed her to kill Kazuya Mishima, claiming that his son was a changeling now. Nina jumped at that opportunity. She was a demon hunter and killed them because it was in her blood to destroy evil. It was family business. It was also rewarding to get hired by rich people. Nina was offered a large sum of money for Kazuya's head. But it wasn't the money she cared about. It was about getting rid of evil. That was her true accomplishment.

Going through demon after demon and using the assassin story as a cover. Not many people knew her truth but she didn't care. It was safer that way; should she ever find a man worthy of her love and have babies with him, she would want them to be safe. Being an assassin was much safer than being a demon hunter.

She had no idea how Heihachi found out but the job was going to get done and he would quietly pay her. She just hoped that Kazuya wouldn't return to go after her. She was lucky that she had no one in her life right now.

She had always been the careful one.

She had to admit, she was scared. No one knew what this Kazuya looked like. Even his own father seemed scared of him. Nina had a hard time trying to reach him. She had left several notices around the city for his attention. But she suspected that he did not buy the cheap ass story. Kazuya just wanted to deal with her and she froze, watching his tall figure in the centre of the tarnished ballroom.

"So you're finally here." His deep voice echoed.

Nina swallowed, holding her crossbow tighter.

"I've read all about you. Mighty demon slayer." He told her in Japanese. "100 demons since the age of ten. I'm impressed." Kazuya applauded.

"It's nothing compared to slayers who have killed more then 50 thousand in their life times." Nina replied, facing him with courage as she stopped walking.

"It's also that you're a young woman that is very appealing. Very appealing indeed. I've never met a woman who was willing to fight evil before. Normally they're just walking vaginas." Kazuya scoffed, unfolding his arms to finally look at Nina. "I just hope I'm not right about every woman....including you."

"I'd cut your tongue and feed it to you if you dare try anything." Nina warned, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Don't tremble sweetheart." Kazuya clenched his fists and turned around to face her.

...................

Nina stood guard with the book in her hands, she waited for him to wake up. Having knocked him out with holy water, she tied him on a chair on the centre of the ballroom. She had drafted a demon spell on the floor and had used a strange liquid to cover it up. The symbols were only visible through ultra violet light. Kazuya had been deceived; that was the whole point.

"I should have known." His voice rasped, feeling his blood sizzle with the anti demon symbols engraved on the marble floor. "Not bad for a young woman." He winked.

She gave him a look and began chanting. Kazuya started to laugh. "It won't go until Heihachi is dead." He told her but she ignored him.

"Seriously. You're wasting your time."

Nina chanted louder and reached the climax of the spell but nothing happened. Kazuya emitted a devil laugh with his head back. "I can only rid of the devil once the deal is done. I want to kill Heihachi Mishima. No spell or trick can exclude devil from my body. Especially not _yours_." He sneered.

Nina tucked the book away. It was rare that these exorcism spells did not work on some evil entities. Kazuya Mishima just happened to be one of them.

"Why do you want to kill your own father?" Nina demanded, she would get to the bottom of this. There was no way she could accept defeat.

"Why?!!" Kazuya repeated with amusement. "I'll show you why." His eyes turned red and he looked down at his vest. With his powers, he attempted to rip it off. Nina grabbed her gun, ready to defend herself.

"Don't worry Blondie. Your spell prevents me from breaking out from this spot but it doesn't stop me from undressing myself."

His vest snapped off to reveal a hideous scar on his chest; upon seeing it, she winced in disgust. "What the _fuck_ happened?"

"My _daddy dearest _happened." Kazuya snorted. "You think he's a human but no human would toss _their_ five year old child off a ravine and leave them for _dead_ just to see if they're _strong_ enough to survive."

Nina covered her mouth with her hand. "He did _that _to you?" She whispered in horror, unable to imagine someone tossing their five year old child of a ravine. In fact, she couldn't imagine any parent harming their child.

"It is why I have accepted to fuse with the devil. I have to avenge myself. For what he did to me, this scar will haunt me for the rest of my damned life." He remarked angrily. "I'll have to live with the fact that I never received my father's love."

Nina closed her eyes.

"Well then, aren't you going to finish your job?" Kazuya sneered.

* * *

_November 12th 2017_

_Sunday_

**Time: **10:45 pm

Nina hummed to the song OMG by Usher which was on the radio while she continued to draft out the schedule for the 6th Tournament. Being Jin's co leader, she had certainly benefited. She had always wanted to choose her opponents in the tournament. Since he had announced it, he had given her the reigns to schedule it with the conditions that he would fight both his father and grandfather in it.

This was fun. So far, she had been halfway through it. The tournament would start in a week's time and it would be very interesting to see who won out of the pairings she made.

This time, the tournament would be different; every fighter would have to undergo five stages each plus a stage where they'd have to go against Jin's latest creation- NANCY. She certainly wasn't looking forward to that stage but loved a challenge. Jin told her she had a week to decide if she wanted to proceed to fight NANCY & him, he wouldn't mind if she said no.

Jin Kazama, a man of mystery. He was so good to her and gave her so much space that she was now growing possessive of this job. This was _her_ job; no one else could take it. She would gladly work with Jin Kazama for the rest of her life if he continued treating her this way.

She decided to see what she had so far on her list.

**Round 1**

**Lili Rochefort ****vs ****Sergei Dragunov**

**Hwoarang ****vs ****Feng Wei**

**Raven**** vs ****Jack 6**

**Yoshimitsu ****vs ****King**

**Wang Jingrei ****vs ****Roger JR**

**Xiaoyu**** vs ****Ganryu**

**Panda**** vs ****Bryan Fury**

**Asuka Kazama ****vs ****Paul Phoenix**

**Anna Williams ****vs ****Lee Choalan**

**Nina Williams ****vs ****Christie Monteiro **

**Bruce Irvin ****vs ****Julia Chang**

**Baek Doo San ****vs ****Eddy Gordo**

**Craig Marduck ****vs ****Armour King**

**Lei Wulong ****vs ****Mokujin**

**Jin Kazama ****vs ****Kazuya Mishima**

**Kuma ****vs ****Heihachi Mishima**

**Lars Alexandersson ****vs**** Bob**

**Miguel Caballero Rojo ****vs**** Leo**

**Marshall Law ****vs ****Steve Fox**

Nina looked at the next three stages and decided to make the next stages easier. Only fighters who had won all five stages including NANCY stage would proceed to the FINAL stage. Jin had also asked for the final stage dedicated to him where he would fight against all the fighters. That stage would take place in his own gargoyle's perch. Jin was completely apathetic to the prize money. All he wanted to do was distract people away from messing with his plans. He told Nina that if they got to vent their anger out on him in the tournament, it would be okay since it was strictly in the tournament.

That's why she entered this tournament; she would protect him and make sure she wore those fighters out if she had failed to defeat them. They had no idea what he had been through and yet they judged him. She was angry that those people were turning to Kazuya, believing him to be some messiah. Jin was the true saviour here. Only she knew that.

But then again, there was the one time she had believed Kazuya Mishima. She had allowed him to escape.

She would never forgive herself for that.

"Nina, it's late. I think you should continue with your work tomorrow." Jin entered her office, wearing a his shirt and pin striped trousers. She could tell that he was working late just like her too. He had been dealing with complaints and deals ever since he had taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Ok." Nina saved her work and transferred it to the intranet storage and on her personal USB stick. "Saved it."

But before she shut it off, she allowed Jin to look at the list. He was curious to see who she paired people up with. With a grin, he told her, "You know, Hwoarang will be dying to fight me you know."

"Isn't he going to meet you in the final stage anyway?" Nina grinned back, guessing that Hwoarang had some rivalry with Jin Kazama.

"That is if he makes it through the rounds." Jin stifled a chuckle and Nina giggled a little with him.

"You make it sound as if _you're_ the reason why he enters the tournament." Nina commented.

Jin tried to hide his smile as he reached for the mouse where Nina's hand rested. Nina shivered at the contact of his warm hand on hers but sat still, feeling his face close to hers as he moved their hands together to scroll down the screen. Nina swallowed, suddenly feeling her cheeks grow warm when she inhaled Jin's scent. He smelt of aftershave. Nina liked it.

"Hwoarang and I go way back." He suddenly said. "I beat him in a fight when I was 19, that was before the 3rd tournament and he just couldn't take it so he wants to have a rematch."

"Did you?" Nina asked.

"Nope, not yet. I had been too busy with Kazuya and Heihachi. Maybe he can have his chance in this tournament."

"I think I like this Hwoarang." Nina teased. "When will you invite him over?"

Jin laughed a little. "He really does not like me, that guy." Jin shook his head.

Nina nodded, his hand was resting on top of hers. Did he even notice? His cheek brushed against hers and she felt a slight prickle that was his stubble.

"Jin.." Nina whispered and turned her face to brush her lips against his cheek.

But she was met with his lips instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyaaz! I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for your feedbacks!**

**SierraQueen- **Yes I'm an avid Supernatural fan so I was inspired. Besides, I've always pictured Nina Williams to be a female version of Dean. She's so awesome.

**Majinshirow –** I'm still waiting for Blonde Enforcer's next chapter. I LOVE your Tekken stories.

**dbdnw4** – Thanks for the super nice comment. I love reading great feedback, especially yours. This chapter may contain nude scenes though. To be honest, I'm working on love scenes right now since I've never written much of those before.

**Claudiaeneri** – Did I mention how much I love your avi? I'm well inspired to write a Nina and Devil Jin story because of that. I really enjoyed yours. Oh and it would be really funny if some guys actually copied Jin Kazama's hair style-clothes...I've never seen any but it would make me laugh my socks off.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_March 15th 2015_

_Sunday_

**Time**: 3:01 pm

During the week, Nina Williams had spent time doing nothing. She had stayed in the apartment for the last few days while Anna started her work and did the shopping. Nina felt utterly lazy and had just found a new obsession which was online shopping. Neither did she want to think about the undiscovered past of her or neither she wanted to know who she was. She had a feeling that moving on was probably the best for her. It was a natural instinct.

Adding more items to her basket, Nina checked the bank statement for her account which she had before she was put into cold sleep; It surprised her that she had quite a bit of money in there. When she had asked Anna how just a large sum of money entered her account, Anna just shrugged and told her that she inherited it from their father who had been dead for years.

Nina brought the lie, Anna hadn't told her who she really was.

She had no idea that today would be the day that she would try to kill again as the breeze swept into her room with an uninvited visitor.

Her head throbbed violently.

Flashes of a woman in white constantly appeared before her eyes, her face solemn as if she was there to warn her. Nina grabbed her head and screamed out in pain, the laptop fell out of her hands and crashed onto the floor. "Uhhhhhhhh-arghhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, the woman in white was gone and a green being appeared at the window.

It was Ogre.

"Hello, demon slayer."

................

After a hard day's training from his grandfather, Jin decided to catch a break and showered first. Heihachi had taught him most of the Mishima fighting style and with his muscles becoming more rigid on performing them, Jin was impressed with himself. He had mastered his father's art of style, Jin wondered if his father would be proud of him just like his grandfather was.

When Jin dried his hair after changing into a t-shirt and jeans, he smiled. Of course his father would be proud of him, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Learning the Mishima fighting style, he felt like he was nearing his goal which was to be powerful then ogre. With his dad's art he could kill his mother's killer and then justice would be served. Both his mother and father would be proud of him. That was what he had yearned for. To make his parents proud of himself.

Jin looked in the mirror and fixed his bangs. He then remembered what day it was and thought about his mother. "Today is my birthday mother. Every day I used to spend it with you and now I'm all alone." He sighed in regret. He spent the last four years training to hard that he often forgot his own birthday. Today was the first time he actually remembered his own birthday.

How old was he now?

He had been 15 four years ago.

19.

He was 19 years old today.

That meant four years had passed since his mother's death and that ogre was still alive, probably living it up. "I'll get you." Jin vowed, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Then he noticed someone else's' reflection in the mirror; a woman with blonde hair. She was standing behind him with a gun in her hands. "Time to die." Nina's cold voice declared as she cocked the gun.

Jin spun around in panic but performed the lightening uppercut move in self defence. Nina shot at him several times but missed. However, she flipped out of the way and Jin missed her. Minutes passed and they ended up rolling on the floor, fighting for dominance. Jin was succeeding so far by straddling her waist as he removed the gun from her hand.

She kneed him in the groin and he let out a moan of pain as he clutched his throbbing manhood.

While she wiggled out from underneath him, he doubled over in unspeakable pain. It _really_ hurt.

She said nothing and swiped the gun from the floor. She reloaded the ammo and cocked the gun again before pointing to his head. Without any emotion, she put a finger on the trigger and was ready to kill him but something flashed in her mind again.

"Ah!" Nina winced, dropping the gun and clutching her head.

The same woman in white appeared right before her. _"Please...try to remember."_ She whispered, with a look of pain and sadness etched on to her sad face. This time, she touched Nina.

"Who are you!" Nina demanded as she rubbed her temples and then felt the Ogre's influence slowly drain from her.

She noticed Jin reach for the gun that was on the floor and then she looked to see where the woman was. She was long gone. Nina ran towards Jin and kicked his hand away from the gun. She picked it up again but fled.

Jin recovered quickly and tried chasing after her.

But it was no use.

Nina was already gone.

* * *

_November 25th, 2017_

_Saturday_

**Gargoyle's Perch**

**Time:** 7:45pm

She felt the acid burn her stomach when she saw the Chinese girl wrap her arms around Jin as they spoke in private. Instead of walking in as she usually did, she stood outside the door and watched them have a conversation. Nina was jealous. Jin was listening to her intently as she went on and on about things.

When the Chinese girl withdrew from him, Nina blew a sigh of relief. Jin didn't hug her back. In fact that Jin didn't hug anyone at all; it was no surprise to Nina.

What would she do to be in his arms, his big strong arms which she imagined wrapping themselves around her body. Nina bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty just even thinking about it.

A few seconds later the Chinese girl marched out of the room and gave Nina a funny look. "I'll see you tomorrow Jin." She waved at him and left. Jin walked towards Nina, surprised to find her standing by the door.

"How long have you been standing here." Jin asked, stopping next to her.

"A while." Nina replied, refusing to meet his gaze. "I take it that she's that Xiaoyu girl. Your very own number one fan." Nina commented dryly, making Jin realise by mistake that she was jealous.

Jin grinned. "Jealous are we?"

"Humph." Nina folded her arms and turned her head away. "Jealous? Of _her_? No freaking way. Not even in my dreams."

Jin coughed. "I think the green monster is rearing it's ugly head." He teased. "We _both_ know that you worry when a girl is around me."

"Yeah I worry because they might strangle you to death while declaring their undying love for you." Nina played along but still sounded jealous. Of course she was jealous. She knew that Chinese girl had a HUGE motherfucking crush on him. She hated it and she hated that Chinese girl. Jin Kazama was no one's hero apart from her own. He was supposed to be just for _her_, or so she thought.

Jin chuckled, amused by Nina's sense of humor. "She just wanted to catch up Nina. She's only a friend of mine I used to go to school with. Nothing more." His voice was now serious.

"It's always old school friends." Nina retorted. "You see them after a long time and then _you_ fall for _them_. Hard." She then wondered about how the girl got to him in the first place. "Did you call _her_ Jin?"

"Well, she actually sent me a letter." Jin replied honestly. "I then called her and we talked. She believes that I'm heading down to the wrong road and I must reform my ways before it's too late."

"Who cares what _she_ thinks?" Nina scoffed. "She doesn't know the truth. I do." She reminded Jin.

"True but no one can no apart from you and I. I'd like to keep it that way." Jin said softly.

"Don't worry, this is a secret that will always be kept between you and I." Nina finally turned towards him and smiled.

Jin looked at his watch. "Looks like Feng Wei is arriving soon." Jin told her, implying that his stage was coming up.

Nina rolled her eyes, she hated it whenever any moment with Jin was interrupted. It sucked big time. "Well, I'll be going off. If you need me to-" Nina was cut off as Jin put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhh." Jin stepped closer to her body, making Nina hitch her breath as he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. She closed her eyes and felt butterflies dance in her stomach at the closeness between them.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous." He whispered as his fingers touched her soft cheek.

Nina brought her lips closer to his for a kiss, not realising how much Jin had wanted that. Since the last time they kissed, he often wondered about it. He thought would her lips be as soft against his like the last time. She had butter lips, they melted against his. The sensation alone was very arousing as he nipped at her bottom lip, knowing she bites that lip from time to time. He bit it gently before sweeping his tongue over her lip. Nina in return, sucked on his top lip as if she was making love to it. It was gentle yet desperate, Jin hadn't managed to control himself and kissed her back more fiercly; he grabbed her shoulders as they made love with each other's mouths.

It was arousing, hot and passionate.

God, they both were losing control.

Nina felt the heat pool between her thighs, He had that effect and she moaned in sexual bliss but then he pulled away before the kiss could lead to the next level. He rested his forehead against hers as they both breathed deeply to regain their breaths.

"Did that eliminate your insecurity?" He asked her, he _loved_ teasing her.

"It would, if it had _gone_ further." Nina scoffed, disappointed that he pulled away.

"Are you a virgin?" came the sudden question, catching her by surprise.

"Wh-what?!" Nina asked, wondering where that came from.

He repeated the question again. Much to his surprise, she looked straight at his hooded eyes and asked, "What _makes_ you think I'm a virgin?"

He didn't know which was why he asked. He didn't mind if she wasn't but he wanted to be her first, he wanted to be hers and wanted her to belong to him. The thought of someone else having her first, feeling themselves inside her....it enraged him yet he knew there would be nothing he could do about it. In his mind, she was his and he _was_ going to make love to her one day.

That was all that mattered.

For Nina, she had the wrong end of the stick. She assumed that he was implying that she was a hoe, like her slutty sister Anna. She was furious but wouldn't let it show. "I've had sex before." Nina said sharply. "Yeah it was fun. Shame _you_ missed out."

Did she really look like a non virgin? Jeez.

Jin hid the hurt behind his eyes but reminded himself that he had no right to expect her to be chaste for him. She was no one's bitch; especially not his. That's why he loved her; the woman did not take crap from anyone.

He slowly moved away from her as he knew that his next opponent was shortly arriving. "I'll see you soon." He promised before walking back into the Gargoyle's perch.

* * *

Drink after drink was all it took. She was pissed and angry. How dare Jin make her feel like a slut? The way he pushed her away, it was like he wasn't looking forward to making love with her at all and had found excuses. She loved him dammit. She wanted to have sex with him. Didn't he know how crazy he made her?

She decided to punish him tonight. When he came back from his fights all tired and worn out, she would seduce him. Even if it was tacky and cheap and she may not have known the tips of seducing men but boobs were enough for any man to get a hard on. She knew that much. She'd make him see her breasts and he'd beg her to sleep with him in his bed.

It wouldn't be wrong in his moral ethics anyway. She was _his_ wife. She had signed the contract because he needed her to be power of attorney for the Mishima Zaibatsu after his plan worked. She had agreed although she was hesitant, at that time she thought it was just a contract. Marriage didn't really appeal to her. But _now_ it did.

It wasn't just about justice anymore. It was about them, about their _love_.

It was then at half past eleven, Jin Kazama dragged himself into his bedroom. He was tired and needed a good night's sleep. Feng Wei was pretty strong but he wasn't _strong_ enough.

"Nina." He called and ripped his shirt off. "What are you doing here?" He expected to see her in the room next to his.

She uncrossed her legs and put the glass of wine down. She stood up from the chair and unfastened her silk robe. She wore nothing but French knickers. "Waiting for you." She purred seductively and placed her hands on her hips, she had seen it in the movies a thousand times.

Jin looked at her breasts. Her nipples were hard. And _so_ was _he_.

He swallowed. "Nina...." God, what does this woman do to him?

Nina strutted towards him but tripped on her heel; she fell flat on her face and cursed. She hated wearing those damned heels! Jin ran towards her, worried. He went to check it she was ok. "I'm fine." Nina said, slightly embarrassed. That was so not supposed to happen, she thought. It was so stupid.

"It's ok." Jin assured before taking her in his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. Nina smiled when he took her sandals off and kissed her toes. Jin settled the sandals down and sat next to Nina who remained bra-less.

He stroked her face and planted kiss on her lips, eyelids, nose and forehead. "In my eyes, you're beautiful." He confessed, rubbing his palm against the top of her breasts before dipping his fingers in to the valley of her pert breasts.

Nina titled her head back with closed eyes. "Uhhhhhh..."

Jin moved closer and bent his head to kiss her between the breasts. His wet lips on her skin were proving to be so erotic that her vaginal muscles began to clench in anticipation. She spread her legs for him, allowing him to brush his fingers against her sensitive clit. He traced her swollen nub over the lace and could smell her scent.

The two lovers touched each other, sliding their hands over each other's skins as they rolled around in the bed. Nina unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down together. Jin wiggled out of them until he was completely naked. She gasped when she felt him against her.

This is what she wanted.

But she was scared.

But she was excited too.

Jin moved his lips towards her neck and sucked as he removed her panties. His brought one hand up to a breast and massaged it firmly, stirring Nina's libido and his in the process.

It came to the point where Nina couldn't take it anymore and she begged him to enter her.

"Please Jin..." She cried and bucked her hips. "Don't torture me any longer." Her voice broke and he felt his heart melt for her when their eyes met.

He kissed her again and positioned himself at her entrance. "Let's hope we both survive this." He whispered to her and then inched his way inside her.

Nina's walls stretched to accommodate him and she felt pain on being filled. He was big, she could _feel_ him.

Jin froze and his eyes widened with realisation as it dawned on him. "You're a virgin?"

Nina nodded.

It took him all the strength he had to not move inside her. He was a virgin too but for a woman it was different. He had read that a woman's first time was painful; very painful.

"Why?" He whispered, wondering why she had lied to him. He had actually believed her. God, if he had known...he would have not taken her tonight. He would have made it perfect, with a romantic candlelit dinner and roses....God what did he do?

"I thought _you_ wanted a virgin." Nina remarked.

The truth was that she would have never slept with a man. She thought she was too precious to be tainted; her virginity was what made her stronger and pure although she was no angelic woman. By allowing Jin to break her virginity, she had sacrificed that part of herself and trusted him blindly. This moment was her weakest and yet her strongest.

"Don't." Nina tightened her legs around him when she feared that he would pull out.

Jin swallowed in guilt. "I hurt you."

"Then please me." Nina answered, "And let me please you."

"I love you so much." Jin shook his head and leaned closer to her to proceed.

* * *

Nina woke up at 4 am to find herself in an empty bed. Jin's empty bed. She was naked and wrapped a sheet around herself when she got out of bed. Wincing in pain when her feet hit the floor, damn she was really sore down there. She limped towards the window and looked outside. His car was still there so where did he go? She wondered.

How could he leave her alone after they had made love? And most importantly where did he go?

Nina gave up and returned to the bed. She was tired and sore. Some more sleep would do her some good. Half an hour later, she felt his arm around her waist and his lips on her bare shoulder as he buried his face in her neck.

Smiling at his return, Nina closed her eyes and went back to her sweet dreams.

_I love you too Jin Kazama....._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_April 18th 2017_

Tuesday

**City at Sunset**

**Jin Kazama vs Nina Williams**

This place was neat.

Crowded among other tall skyscrapers, Nina felt as if this was the perfect place for a fight. It wasn't too high and it wasn't dirty. The place looked like it was cleaned and you had a great view of the sunset here too and of other neat buildings; perfect time for a match. Oddly enough, this was her final battle before going on to the final stage. After kicking some ass, she was starting to get a little tired but losing was never in her job description.

She had changed her leather gloves to finger gloves now but kept on the same gold leopard print cat suit she had been fighting in.

Nina noticed the cameras fixed on the edges of the billboard, she felt like she was on Big Brother. Camera's made her feel uneasy. She hated being watched. Usually she was the one to watch people as she was an assassin.

A few seconds later, her next opponent came through the door. It was no one other then Jin Kazama, the supposed son of that wretched Kazuya Mishima. Nina dropped her hand and looked at him.

The guy was wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers with a hot red flame on it. She found it kind of attractive, his style. The guy seemed to have a knack of flames. She was so tempted to taunt him by saying, _come on baby, show me what you got. _But she held her tongue back and watched him with interest as he approached her calmly.

He gave her one look and said, "Come on."

She smiled, he was definitely eager to get into this battle.

...........

Frustrated, Nina performed her blonde bomb once again but Jin Kazama always blocked her moves. It really getting annoying now to the point that Nina almost lost her focus and attacked him with everything she had. A smile of triumph flashed across her face when she gave him the siren's kiss.

Ha, take that she thought. No man could resist that move up until now. Even Jin Kazama would fall prey to that.

He staggered back, shocked as he clenched his jaw. He didn't like the force of her heel, she could tell by simply looking at him. Nina proceeded to do the Ivory cutter but once again Jin blocked her attack and this time he was ready. He bent down and did a sweeping kick, causing Nina to fall on her back.

I didn't see that coming, Nina thought as she lay on the ground. Jin Kazama waited for her to get back up and when she did, she repeated his move and sent him on the ground but unlike him she did not wait for him to get up. She kicked him while he was on the floor. When Jin rolled up and proceeded to fight again, he received the bad habit kick from Nina and that really hurt his crotch.

Nina attempted to slap him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. The next thing she knew was she was against his back as he cracked her shoulder and dropped her behind him. _Ow, that hurt_, Nina rubbed her shoulder as she got up from the ground. Lucky for her, he did not dislocate her shoulder.

Nina got him against with a shockwave palm but he recovered quickly from that and ducked as she performed it again. She attempted to hit him with a couple of jabs, trying to work out how he fought. Jin Kazama didn't set out directly to hit you, he was a calm fighter. Oddly enough, Nina was too but so far he was succeeding in defending himself and in anticipating her moves.

No one had been able to do that until now. This guy was special.

And it was her first time that she was up against him.

She reached out for him, she didn't really want to hurt him but losing to a man wasn't really her thing. She tried to engage him in an arm grab flip but he performed the pivoting hip throw on her. Nina was impressed as she hit the ground one final time. This guy was strong and he was a respectable fighter unlike some jerks.

Never had she felt that for someone before but then it was veiled over by a little envy. How dare she lose to him? Was she really that weak?

Jin Kazama simply looked at her with no negative emotions and said to her softly. "Forgive me."

* * *

_October 31st, 2017_

_Tuesday_

**Chilton Apartments** (NY)

_**Room 554**_

**Time**: 5:51 pm

Today was a shit day.

Urgh, how she hated Halloween; stupid kids running around in weird costumes, celebrating the day of evil. It was stupid and satanic. Nina felt as if some people loved brainwashing innocent silly children with these notions of fun evil. Evil was real and it was no fun. She stepped out of the bath and dried herself before wrapping the towel around herself.

She had avoided answering the door all day, kid after kid began knocking on her door for candy. She didn't have any unless liquor drops counted. Tossing her drenched blonde hair back, Nina tied the towel around her body and left the bathroom. As she passed the hallway and entered her room, she saw him.

He was sitting on her bed with his back towards her.

Who the _fuck_ broke into her apartment?

One full guard, Nina was silent and reached for the gun that was on the table right next to her. "The gun's not loaded." He replied without even turning back.

He already knew she was there.

From his spiked up hair and his broad shoulders, she didn't need to be told who it was. He turned around and she spat out his name as if it was poison. "Jin Kazama. What the _fuck_ brings you here?"

She was bitter because he beat her but the fact that he was Kazuya's son, a Mishima in that sense made her shudder. She didn't know him. She didn't want to know him because after seeing for what Heihachi and Kazuya really were, she dreaded to know what Jin was. Why was he here? What did he want from her?

Jin blinked, surprised at her hostility but kept his cool as he got up from her bed. Nina grabbed the gun and felt it, it was without any bullets. He was right. But it would make a great boomerang if she had to defend herself so she kept it in her hands.

He took a deep breath and stopped till there was four metres between them. This Jin Kazama was wearing black pin striped trousers, a shirt that had a few buttons unbuttoned from the top to reveal his torso and he wore a long black coat. Oh fuck, he was really a Mishima now, Nina assumed. He even dressed a little like Kazuya. Fuck. What was he trying to say? He's a true Mishima now?

She knew he had taken over the Zaibatsu six months ago, after being declared the new leader of it. Since then the Zaibatsu had taken over lots of companies, creating a lot of tension for people and Jin Kazama was rarely seen. Now that he had helped himself into her apartment, she wondered what his reasons were and her stomach churned at the thoughts.

"Don't worry." He said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

Somehow, Nina felt as if his words wore genuine and tossed the gun away. "Right." She crossed her arms, unaware that she was still in her towel.

Jin scratched his head, he was nervous. She could tell he didn't do this very often. "What?" Nina asked, wondering why Jin was acting shy now.

Jin looked at her and his eyes zoomed in on her bare shoulder. "Your clothes..." He began and Nina looked down at her towel clad body.

* * *

Wearing a clean pair of jeans and a polo neck top, Nina left her bedroom and entered the lounge where Jin was. She found him sitting on the sofa as he flicked mindlessly through the channels with the remote controller.

As if he noticed her presence, he peeled his eyes away from the TV and looked directly in her eyes. "So what do you want?" Nina cut straight to the chase.

Jin put the remote controller on the coffee table before him and he stood up. "I _need_ you to work for me."

Nina thought she was hearing the wrong words. "Whut?" An amused smile crept on her lips.

Jin swallowed and sighed before replying. "Would you consider working for me....as not only a bodyguard of the Mishima Zaibatsu but also as my co-leader?"

Interested, Nina asked him another question. "What are the conditions?"

Jin shared a smile with her. "You'll have to marry me."

Nina scoffed. "Ok..." Nina felt that his proposition was strange. "Why do _you_ want _me_ to marry you?"

"Simply because, I don't want anyone else retrieving the Zaibatsu from me. If I need to hand the power of attorney to someone, I'd rather it be someone who only is contracted to me which _would_ be you."

"So you're telling me that you want to own me so Heihachi and Kazuya can't get a hold of the Zaibatsu?" Nina asked, needing some clarification. "What good am I going to do? They'll just kill me." _If I let them_, Nina thought to herself.

"That's where you're wrong." He told her as a matter of fact. "I've seen you fight, You're very strong."

"Apparently not strong enough." Nina rolled her eyes and folded her eyes. "I've lost to you."

"You might have lost to me but that was one hell of a fight; very impressive. You're not like the other fighters." He told her straight from his heart that it caught her attention. "Your fighting style, it's one of the best styles out there."

"So you think you know my fighting style?" Nina challenged, flirting with him a bit. She wasn't used to enjoying compliments; especially if Jin Kazama was giving them.

"Koppo, Aikido and some assassination arts." Jin replied coolly. "But it's your performance on these skills which impress me. You just need to maintain that calmness needed in those arts but other then that, it's what keeps you alive. I _know_ you can protect yourself."

"You can protect yourself too. You don't _need_ me." Nina cut in.

"Actually I do. I may have the devil gene but I'm still mortal." Jin explained and clenched his fist as he spoke. "I need someone that I can trust. I feel that you're _that _person."

Nina shook her head, believing it was no use on arguing with him on the reality of this whole awkward situation. Besides, this opportunity did have it's advantages so she unfolded her arms and kept her smile.

"So when do I start?"

* * *

**Tbc**....I really wanted to write more but I thought this should be the chapter where you guys find out more on Jin and Nina's supposed history. In the game, I wonder what compelled him to approach Nina for that job....maybe it was a fight he had with her in Tekken 5. Maybe. Hope you guys enjoyed that and look out for some upcoming lemonz.


	8. Chapter 8

RedRose**- **Thank you.

**Majinshirow** - Pistol whipping is officially a form of sadistic activity thanks to you lol! I love your feedback to bits.

Hunting Hawk - Erm hello there anonymous. I might do a Hwoarang fic. Not sure. Interesting idea though. Actually on second thoughts, If I do a Nina/Hwoarang & Jin fic there won't be any Yaoi action. There won't be any slash cuz I am straight. Straight I say. So Nina would get the privilege being in both of Jin's and Hwoarang's company.

**Sierraqueen**- Yeah, I'm thinking that Jin was very smart in Tekken 6 and probably thought about the Zaibatsu after his sacrifice.

**Chapter 8**

_November 10th 2017_

_Friday_

**Mishima Zaibatsu Banquet Hall**

**Time:** 7:01 pm

"No...put your feet like this." Nina held Jin steady as she tried to attempt to teach him the ways of tango. So far, he had pissed the hell out of her by treading on her favorite sandals. If he had any idea how much they cost....

Jin wobbled slightly, distracted by the warm ambience of the huge banquet hall and _her_ stubborn instructions on how to perform a weird dancing activity. He was failing miserably.

"Do we have to do this?" He hissed, pushing her off slightly. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I'm stiff, there's no way in hell I can move my body like yours." He sneered, turning his face away from hers as he folded his arms.

"This feminine activity won't do a man like me any good." He added.

"Gosh, you sound like your father." Nina scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "No wonder he's so stuck up." She muttered. "And alone. With that bimbo."

"Don't ever compare me to that sick man." Jin turned his face towards her and then he sighed, feeling like a complete ass when he noticed Nina get slightly upset at him.

"I'm sorry okay?" He attempted to reach for her but she took a step back.

"If you're gunna be the leader of this huge old company, you need to know how to dance, mingle with people and to have that sexy arrogance which charms even cold women like me." Nina pointed out. "You need to be invincible." 

"I don't give a damn Nina, I couldn't care less if this Zaibatsu collapsed." Jin retorted. "Heihachi or my evil father would just pick it up again." He mumbled, acting like a boy that had just been scolded.

"You know, to think that the winner of the King of Iron fist tournament would be willing to master any form of dance would actually turn out to be a carbon copy of Kazuya Mishima. A sore unyielding loser." Nina hissed with her arms folded over her silk maroon dress. She gave him a look of anger before turning her back on him and attempting to walk away.

Jin narrowed his eyes, her harsh words did sting him a little but he knew he inflicted the most damage by looking down on tango, which he knew she adored by the looks of it. It wasn't that bad but his body, it wasn't exactly cut out to make dancing look easy. He was big, tall and broad. She was small, thin and slender. She was a woman, he was a man.

He lowered his face and heard the sound of her retreating heels on the hard marble floor.

Click, click, click until he couldn't take it anymore. The guilt trip had won.

"Fine." He said it loud enough for only her ears.

Nina stopped.

She smiled.

........

_September 20th 1996_

_Friday_

**Heihachi's Office **

**Time:** 4:45pm

"So you're back." Her tone was cold but the fear showed.

She knew he was back to avenge her too. She had not finished the job he had sent her to do. It was ironic really. She had been hired by the G corporation first to kill him but the mission was aborted for some unknown reason. He then found her and hired her to kill Kazuya in the same year she set out to kill him. But that job was abandoned by her leaving Heihachi at the mercy of his own son. She did not give a toss on what he did to him. Then why was he so pissed off with her about that? Didn't he know that she was a cold heartless woman who did not care about evil assholes like himself?

So why should he be surprised?

Heihachi turned around in his leather chair, his hands were in inverted V's. His face was aging, she could see more wrinkles on it this time and his hair was a light shade of grey. Yup, he was getting older but she knew he was going to become more and more of a problem. This man was an old fart. An old evil fart that deserved to meet the bullets she had in her gun but she knew they would do nothing. He was a damned Mishima. A beast.

"You survived." She scoffed, cracking up as she applauded him. "Well done old man. Nice job. Fantastic." She laughed, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"If you're finished laughing, let's get down to business shall we?" His rough voice cut her off but failed to wipe the smirk off her face.

"I'm not going to take orders from you." She sniggered, as if she knew what he wanted from her. "I won't kill Kazuya."

"NO you won't." He agreed. "But you will attempt to kill him anyway." Heihachi leaned forward. "Because if you don't. I'll _ruin_ you." He warned with a deadly look in his grey eyes.

"I'd like to see that happen." Nina said unfazed, it was impossible for her to be killed. Being an assassin, she knew how to survive. Even Heihachi knew that his powerful attacks would not affect Nina Williams. However, he had his precious science. He knew exactly how to use her with them. In fact, with the evil glimmer in his eyes, he was plotting a way to punish Nina Williams with his research.

She bit her lip and swallowed. "I doubt that you could do anything to me." She said more slowly, she was wondering how he planned to ruin her. Till date, no one had been able to capture her. Not even Heihachi himself but the way he was speaking to her, she knew he had something sinister in mind for her.

A sinister smile spread across his chapped lips.

..................................

Nina carried herself up the wooden stairs of the apartment building with a sullen look on her face as he heavy legs moved her towards her door. What was Heihachi talking about?

But she wasn't punished yet. Maybe she could prevent that from happening. Maybe.

"Urgh...this don't make sense." Nina grabbed her key and shoved it into her lock. She fumbled with the key and twisted it before using her body to push the door open.

"Bastard door." Nina mumbled, she hated that door.

When she stumbled inside she found a woman sitting on the couch, drinking tea. The woman who wore a white Alice band on her head turned around and gave Nina a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Nina asked, shutting the door behind her.

...............................

_November 10th 2017_

_Friday_

**Mishima Zaibatsu Banquet Hall**

**Time**: 10:14 pm

During the celebration rehearsal, Jin Kazama managed to learn a few tango moves which made Nina happy. They had moved together in a couple of songs and with her being impressed with him, Jin had felt proud of himself too and he hadn't smiled in a long time. He really felt happy. She seemed to have been focused on him although he knew she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be the kind of woman who made commitments but when it came to him, she had made an exception.

But was he just an exception for her?

**Devil Jin: You want to be more then an exception to Nina Williams. You wanna be her fuck buddy. Oh you naughty bastard.**

The horrible beast inside him reared its ugly head again and Jin shuddered in disgusted, purposely taking his eyes off Nina who was engaging in chit chat with some Latino girl as they got some punch together. Moving away from the crowd, Jin hid behind an ivory pillar and clenched his fists.

Stop it, stop it, stop it!

**Devil Jin: Just look at them boobs. They're real. Damn Jin, why do you allow such a woman to be around you and not claim her. She could teach you all kinds of things you little virginal mama's boy. You bring shame to yourself. Let her pop your cherry. Get it over and done with! **

Jin swallowed, fighting the devil within him. He would not yield right now. Tonight he was going to be here. Not Devil Jin.

...............................

Nina hadn't expected to bump into Eddy Gordo's girl who had an invitation to this rehearsal thing. She was sassy and cool, unlike most of the other girls that Nina had the displeasure of meeting. She could see why Eddy was so smitten with her. She was the only positive thing in his dark life. In other words, Eddy Gordo was a lucky motherfucker. Nina envied him.

Her name was Christie Monteiro.

"So he taught me in the honor of my grandfather." Christie finished. "Oh god...I get butterflies thinking about our training sessions together." She gushed, almost spilling the cup of punch.

Nina grabbed the ladle and poured herself another glass of punch, _damn this stuff was good_, She thought. She was hooked to this punch like a bee to nectar.

"Sounds like it's more then just training sessions." Nina smiled a little, watching the nineteen year old girl blush.

"You know it's weird, I didn't like him at first because I thought grandpa loved him more then he loved me but then...I dunno....it just happened. Eddy...he's more then just my trainer now." Christie said softly and looked at Eddy who was standing a few metres away from them as he spoke with a couple of businessmen. "He's my friend." She sighed. "I love him." She whispered.

"Go get him." Nina replied.

"But...." Christie looked at her silver dress and then at Nina. "Does he like this?"

"Just be yourself." Nina advised, "That's what I'd do." Nina swallowed the punch but was interrupted.

At that precise moment, they heard a loud crunch and everything shook. From the corner of her eye, Nina saw him. His fist against the pillar as his teeth charred together in anguish.

Nina almost dropped her cup but placed it on the table before them. "Shit." She cursed. "Christie, tell Eddy he has to hold the fort." Nina said without looking at the girl.

"Okay." Was Christie's response.

Nina moved away from the buffet stand and walked towards Jin who was trembling. She felt everyone's eyes poke her back as she stepped into the scene. Everyone was quiet, the music had stopped.

"Jin." Nina whispered, stopping just by the pillar he had put a dent into. The dust from the shocked pillar crumbled to the ground. Jin didn't remove his fist.

He stood there, his eyes piercing the pillar as if it were it's enemy. She could hear his breaths. He was hurting inside. He was fighting that devil.

Cautiously she put her hand on his arm and gently lowered his arm down. "Easy now." She whispered, hearing the sound of his fist withdrawing from the wounded pillar.

She winced when she saw blood. He was bleeding. The pillar was stained. It was stable but scarred. "I'm sorry." He whispered like a frightened child when he realised what he had just done.

"Forgive me." His voice trembled and Nina took his hand before glancing at the crowd. Eddy Gordo stood with Christie behind him. Nina mouthed a silent thank you to him and Eddy nodded.

"Come on." Nina guided Jin out of the hall and away from everyone else.

....................

When they got into Jin's bedroom, he pushed her off. "What the hell was that?" Nina hissed while going to shut the door behind her.

"The more you touch me, the more stronger he gets." Jin lied, feeling the energy of the devil ripple from his pores. He hated that hot sensation.

"Nonsense." Nina folded her arms. "Don't blame it on me okay? I have nothing to do with your devil side. It's not a sight I wanna see do I?"

Jin scoffed and ripped off his coat. He tossed it on the bed and then he tore his shirt off, alarming Nina. "What the hell are you doing?" Nina unfolded her arms, thinking if whether a loaded pistol was necessary now.

_If I have to pistol whip him back to his senses then so be it_, she thought by making a reach for the door. She didn't see him coming at her at such speed. He slammed her against the door with his body and it felt like the oxygen got knocked out of her gut.

"What are you doing?!" She struggled against him as he pinned her against the door. He gripped her wrists and held her arms above her head.

"Stop it." His voice was no longer the deep sultry voice that charmed her, it was more rough with an edge.

"Stop walking away from _me_."

Nina blinked in confusion. "Huh, first you tell me to not touch you and now you say stop walking away from you." She snorted, trying to ignore the hot tension bubbling between their warm bodies. His chest was pressing hard against her silk clad boobs, damn, it was awkward.

"I want you but I can't." He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers. "You touch me but you won't give yourself to me."

"That's right." She confirmed. "You can't have me, I don't know you." She tried to kick him in the crotch but he separated her legs as if he was reading her mind. His legs were in between hers now. There was no chance she could kick him in the crotch like last time.

"You want me too." His voice rasped but he was fighting it.

_Come on Jin,_ she thought desperately. _Fight the motherfucking beast._

He made a grunting sound as if he was going to battle with the devil inside him. Nina frowned as markings appeared on his chest. For a moment she marvelled in wonder at the intricate design on his torso but then a purple aura crawled over it and it disappeared in a mere split second.

Nina smiled. "There. You did it."

His grip on her loosened and he feel on his knees. She bent down to be with him. Taking his wounded fist where the wound was supposed to be, Nina gasped. The blood was gone, his wound was completely heeled. "How did this happen?" She asked.

He brought himself to look at her, he realised that she wasn't just some woman.

"You."

....................................................................

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_November 15th 2017_

_Wednesday_

**Mystical Forest**

**Time:** 8:43 pm

Another rock was tossed into the shimmering pond as Jin Kazama vented out his anger because of a tragic mistake that haunted Jin and would always be there to remind him of his cursed blood. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

Nina remained seated on the huge rock that rested on the side of the pond, with her boot clad feet in the water. "It's not your fault." She returned, rubbing her cold hands over her trousers. "They _made_ a mistake, you didn't tell them to kill anyone."

"But I did." He scoffed bitterly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I gave orders on that bombing raid and I was the cause of so many deaths." Jin paused. "Oh god, what if there were children in there?" He hissed like a wounded animal and dropped to his knees.

Nina swallowed at the bitter truth. Jin Kazama would always be a pacifist even if he played the bad guy. "Jin I know you feel bad but we're all gunna die one day. You can't save everyone." Nina pointed out. "Besides, I thought this was your plan. To make people-" Nina stopped and lowered her eyes. She shook her head. "I don't want you to burden yourself with something that was an accident."

Jin stood there, speechless at Nina's words. "How could you say that? How could you just..." Jin looked utterly confused and lost.

"In case you're wondering, I'm an assassin. I kill people for a living. Boo-hoo." Nina folded her arms, slightly angry that Jin was trying to make her feel guilty. "Yes I regret that those people died in that church but it's not your fault. Get it? If it was mine, I'd hate it that innocent people died in it because I always go to kill evil motherfuckers." Nina explained.

"And to blame yourself for something that some other people did.....you might as well turn yourself into a martyr. Oops!" Nina unfolded her arms and clasped a hand over her mouth. "You're already going down that route anyway." She couldn't tell if he noticed the hinted anger directed towards him but she had hoped that he cared deeply for her feelings.

Jin parted his lips and closed his eyes. "You're right." He finally accepted it, that it wasn't his fault but yet he mourned for them. He knew how it was to lose someone you loved.

"I know about your mother." Nina suddenly said. "I heard that Ogre...." She didn't dare to complete her sentence.

"Killed her." Jin finished for Nina; he opened his eyes and looked at Nina.

"What was she like?" Nina asked softly, she was curious about Jin's mother; no one spoke about her and all Nina knew about the woman was that she was supposed to fight in the 2nd King of Iron fist tournament and that she was a WWWC officer. Nina couldn't even remember if she ever met the woman. She had forgotten how Jun looked like but the image of white would always flash in her mind whenever she thought of Jun.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jin said quietly and turned his back on Nina. "Besides, we have more important matters to deal with."

"Like what? Making more enemies?" Nina replied coldly as she slipped off the rock and stood on the soft earth.

Jin didn't answer her and Nina just walked past him, giving up. "Might as well put a bull's-eye on our foreheads." She muttered as she brushed past him.

Jin swallowed as he watched Nina take a few steps ahead. "She was kind, gentle....and always enduring." Jin finally answered Nina's question, causing her to halt in her steps.

Her blonde ponytail swayed as she stopped but she didn't turn around yet. Jin continued. "She hated violence and deception which I'm doing right now. I'm disturbing her soul." A look of pain and regret crept over on Jin's face. "When I was a kid, I would often damage the trees by climbing them to try and catch the squirrel or scare the birds. Often I used to get hurt myself but I always hurt her when I did that. I didn't understand back then but know I do. She would never express her pain to me because she was too busy trying to heal me. She puts people before herself and she......" Jin's voice trembled.

"She loves to help people." Nina suggested, not knowing where that came from. "She's like an angel whose only flaw is that she trusts people too much."

"Yes." Jin nodded in agreement. "I regret my mother ever having to sacrifice happiness for that Kazuya." Jin hissed in pain, angry at the thought of an evil bastard like Kazuya ever touching his precious mother. His fists clenched. "And I'm tainting her soul by becoming like him."

"You're not like Kazuya." Nina retorted. "Sometimes you can be an ass but you are not evil like Kazuya. Period. You're not evil at all in my eyes."

Nina turned around and faced Jin Kazama, looking him directly in the eyes. He looked at her in awe and wonder. "You really think that? About me?" His voice was small but his eyes lit up.

Nina nodded. "Yes. You mother would be proud of you but she wouldn't want you to become a martyr. You're the only thing that kept her alive Jin. Don't hurt her by destroying yourself. Please." He saw her pleading eyes and his knees felt weak.

"You really do care for me don't you?" It wasn't a question but words of realisation and his body hummed in warmth; his mother wasn't the only one in the entire world to just care for him, to just know him deeply and to have affection for him. He was scared but he was content. Nina cared about him.

"Of course." Nina confessed. "You're more then a partner to me. You're my _friend_." She gave him a small smile.

Jin returned the smile and he felt his body move towards Nina.

And he would have never done this to anyone apart from his mother.

He pulled Nina into his arms and embraced her with a warm hug.

_He wasn't alone. The thought made his insides feel like mush. He wasn't alone anymore. _

"I care a lot for you too."

.....................................................

The drive back home was tense. Jin hadn't realised that he had held onto Nina's hand all the way home. She didn't mind and allowed him to hold her hand as long as he needed to.

By now he was reluctant to let go as the limo parked in front of the tower. Jin swallowed as Nina reached for the door. "Jin?"

"This is real isn't it?" He whispered, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her ivory skin.

Nina didn't know how she helped Jin out and into the tower where they stumbled their way into his bedroom, but she had never left Jin's side. Instead, she stopped him from faltering and helped him into his room.

"You need your sleep, I'll send Audrey to bring your food." Nina told him as she helped him to sit on the bed. She was about to leave but he caught her hand and pulled her on top of him.

Nina felt her breath leave her gut as she landed on his lap, with their lips only a few inches apart. "Jin?" She questioned him, her blue eyes shining with confusion and curiosity.

"You're beautiful you know..." He cupped her face with his warm hands, looking intently into her eyes.

Nina sat there, shocked to the core. She was unable to move and felt Goosebumps rise on her skin. "Wh-wha-what?" She stammered like a schoolgirl who had just seen their report card.

The real question was, why was she stammering? In the presence of men, it was usually them who stammered; not her.

"You're such a tease, you are. You hang around me looking so....." At this moment she saw a flash of white spreading across his eyes. "Delicious." His voice was rough in that one split second.

Nina blinked. She swore she saw sharp canines underneath Jin's lips but just like the white glow in his eyes, they had only lasted half a second.

_What are you?_ She thought to herself and then remembered when he had told her about his other self. The devil.

Jin didn't waste any time and had grazed his lips across hers for the first time, teasing her. Nina shivered at the contact and automatically closed her eyes. She felt him move them so she was the one laid on the bed while he settled himself between her legs; towering over her with one hand under a thigh while the other hand removed her ponytail.

He buried his hand in her hair as he moved his lips across her face and down to her neck. When he found her most sensitive spot, he pressed his lips down and began sucking gently at first.

Once he tasted her, he picked up the pace and sucked hungrily and roughly that she was sure that he left a hickey. She hadn't pushed him off yet, her own body had betrayed her. She felt the moisture collect between her thighs and without thinking, she lifted herself up slightly to meet his groin; she met their sexes together and sighed when she felt both his hardness rub against her and him sucking her neck in a rough manner. It was pleasure.

But the timing was wrong.

Nina swallowed as Jin moved his lips towards her breasts that were protected by the cotton shirt she wore. He tore the buttons open and revealed her bra clad breasts to his hungry gaze. "Mine." He growled possessively and before she could stop him, he kissed the area between her breasts. Nina fisted the sheets, her eyes shut.

_I need to have you_

She didn't know whose words they were as she lost herself to the abyss, Jin was doing things to her body that she never dreamed off; the pleasures...the arousal and...

He had stopped and withdrawn himself from her so abruptly. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He had pain shining in his eyes.

She hadn't call his name this time, Instead, she covered her breasts with her torn shirt and he slipped off the bed, in shock. He turned his back on her and before she could say anything, he slammed his fist in to the wall. "Fuck!" He cried, swearing for the first time in his life.

Nina hissed sharply and removed herself from his bed. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was slightly scared and worried.

She let him vent his remaining anger out and then she attended him, forgiving him for mauling her already. She felt his pain, he was hurting so bad. He spun around when she called out to him and collapsed in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated, burying his face in her shoulder as they wrapped their arms around each other. "If you want to leave, that's ok. I'll understand." He whispered. "If you can't give me your time....I'll understand."

Nina held onto him and breathed in his scent. "I won't leave you until this is done with." Nina spoke, remembering her promise to him when he hired her. But suddenly that didn't feel enough anymore. She didn't care. "I'll give you as long as you need." She promised, unsure of what forever actually meant. She had no idea what the future held but she knew that she'd support Jin as long as it necessary.

"Thank you." Came his soft reply.

.................................

_February 21st, 1990_

_Wednesday_

**Her first kill**.

Sitting in the dark, Nina wiped the lenses of the sniper with a cloth and searched for her target who was sitting down below. She was at a cinema and had gone in disguise as an employee where she sat in the projection room. This was a perfect cover for her first job. When she had found her target again, she picked a certain moment in the movie where no one would hear the gunshot she fired. She had seen this movie once.

It had a lot of gun shots in it. Again, she felt as if luck was shining on her.

Her father would be proud.

Her first client was a man who was far from rich. The only thing he had to offer was some of the money he had saved up which was quite an amount to satisfy her basic needs. She was sent to kill a politician who loathed the poor. She could feel her client's hatred radiating from the sniper she held. It wasn't the same as the hatred for herself when she failed to protect her father that day but it was strong enough to have a bullet pierced through the target's skull.

When that epic moment came as predicted, Nina fixed her gun on her target; without thinking, she fired.

His head burst with the climax of the gunshots in the movie. She took her eyes of the deceased target, she saw the person sitting next to him stir. Nina put her sniper away in her bag and removed herself from the projection room as fast as she could.

With success, she got away without being caught.

..................................

Nina found herself staring at the newspaper the next day as she went to buy essentiasl from a newsagent. She swallowed in guilt as she read the papers.

**POLITICIAN SHOT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WHILE WATCHING WARZONE. TWELVE YEAR OLD SON WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM. **

_**Renowned politician, Otis Smokeson was found dead during a battle scene of Warzone, the most anticipated film of this year. He had accompanied his people to the movie theatre which was founded in 1803 by Jack Warp, a strong supporter of the American Traditional Party. Today, the movie theatre is closed off to publics for the first time as it's first murder took place and an important life had been taken. **_

_**Twelve year old son, Cory Smokeson was sitting next to his father eating popcorn when he felt bits of his father's head splatter over him during an epic scene in Warzone. The son had panicked and had gone into a fit while realising his father was dead. Now the twelve year old is hospitalized and is in comatose because of his serious condition of....**_

Nina stopped reading and felt the guilt wash over her.

She had killed a man in front of his child.

And now that poor child was hospitalized.

She saw that same scared little girl who saw her father die.

"What have I done, father?"

....................................

_November 16th, 2017_

_Thursday_

Jin stirred and found Nina sleeping next to him. Her blonde hair was fanned out over his t-shirt as she rested her head on his strong torso. He had his arms around her and she had her arms around him.

His first reaction was to smile but then he wondered how did they end up in the same bed together?

As he recalled last night's events, he felt obliged to Nina for supporting him. He felt as if she was the only one who understood him in this forsaken world.

She had held him while he fell asleep and then fell asleep herself in his arms. Jin was grateful for Nina's support and care. He needed it. He was happy that she had promised to stay as long as he needed and wanted her.

"Don't leave me." Jin whispered quietly and went back to sleep with Nina in his arms. "Ever."

.....................................

When Jin woke up again for the second time, Nina was nowhere in sight. With a frown on his face, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

He found her in the kitchen with some of his common bodyguards. "Morning Jin." Nina stopped midway through her conversation to greet him.

He shot her a warm smile as he sat down and then Audrey fussed over him. The 60 year old British woman kept Jin busy by asking him what choice of breakfast he wanted but he heard Nina discussing some plans with his men.

"Right, we got a real problem here guys." Nina began as she checked over some blueprint that one of Jin's men retrieved. "Obviously the stalker knows this place inside out. This guy has been sneaking in and out of the labs and obtaining data. I'm surprised you guys only picked up on this now."

"Ma'am, this guy has just started to sneak in the labs. It's only been four months that he's been doing this." One of the guys defended themselves but Nina didn't approve of him.

"Listen, four months is a long time ok? So obviously the security force at that lab sucks. I'm glad that the data this guy stole was fake because the real data..." Nina pulled out a USB stick from her back pocket. ".....Is here. All the lab reports and data are saved here. This guy is clearly wasting his time."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well..." Nina looked again at the blue print. "We can seal off the exits but one because we need a fire escape just in case." 

"I assume you're talking about door 24?"

Nina nodded. "Yes. I believe that's the common door escape for everyone. That stays open. We'll know if this guy get's in again. You guys will be on watch and guard this door."

"Yes ma'am." They all saluted her before saluting Jin.

"Leave us." Jin answered them, hoping they'd get lost.

His men left and Jin ordered Audrey to shut the door behind her. When Jin was sure that there was no one else in the room with him and Nina, he parted his lips and began talking to her. "So I have a stalker situation then?"

"Looks like it." Nina replied. "Personally I don't think it's just a stalker. I think someone is taking advantage of your little stalker's sneaky ways."

"Well your plan.....I don't think we can really trust those guys...you showed them the USB." Jin told her.

Nina smirked. "I showed them a USB but that doesn't mean it's _the_ USB."

Jin then realised Nina was smarter then she seemed. "Wow, you got them on a wild goose chase."

"Actually those men are a part of the stalker's plan. They've been helping him or her get through. It's so obvious." Nina yawned. "I've set such a mousetrap that I'm sure we'll unveil who this stalking rat and thief is."

Without discussing it, Jin understood what kind of plan Nina had in mind and complimented her. "I knew I didn't make a mistake when I hired you." He teased.

"Well.." Nina turned around to pour herself a cup of coffee. "All of my knowledge of business and stuff like this stems from my mother's teaching. She was a part-time businesswoman and an aikido champion so really you should be thanking her." Nina screwed the flask lid back on and continued.

"She really wanted me to do well for myself and look where I am now." Nina smiled before drinking her coffee.

There was a long pause between them and then Jin broke the silence.

"About last night......" He began.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that." Nina responded.

Jin and Nina stared at each other as the silence settled between them.

..............................................................................................

**A/N: **So that was kind of a long emotional chapter. There was no sex between Jin and Nina because first I'm focusing on the emotional bonding of those two. I've written the sex scene in a previous chapter but that happened after these events. Just a thing I wanted to point out in Nina's flashback of her first kill, the characters, Otis and Cory Smokeson are my original characters that are made up. Jack Warp is also another OC and the American Traditional Party is a made up party. In case you're wondering, they focus on conservative stuff. You guys know that already so I won't explain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_March 20th, 2015_

_Friday_

**Location:** _Mishima Zaibatsu mansion_

In the darkness, her hand searched for the light switch on the wall. Her stomach rumbled again and she grew desperate to find the damn light switch. When she had found it, she made her way to the huge fridge and opened it to find something to eat.

She grabbed a pot of mushy peas and ripped off a drumstick of the roast chicken. Turning around, she searched for a plate and heated the food up in the microwave.

She returned to the fridge again and decided she'll feast on the key lime pie later and pulled out a carton of raspberry juice.

"You must be really hungry." Came a deep voice.

Nina was startled and whisked herself around to find her intruder. He was wearing nothing but a pair of navy silk pyjamas. His hair was still the same from the moment she had first seen him.

"It's _you_." Nina replied and took out another pot of mushy peas while keeping her eyes on Jin Kazama at the same time. "You hungry, too?" Nina asked calmly, hoping that he wouldn't tell on her. It was a schoolgirl moment, she couldn't believe she had been caught.

Jin nodded and helped himself to grab a plate. "Yeah, that cottage pie wasn't so great."

"Urgh...tell me about it." Nina winced, remembering the bland taste in her mouth. She grabbed another drumstick for Jin and gave him the pot of mushy peas and the chicken to him. "You want some key lime pie later?" Nina asked him.

"Sure." Jin nodded and grabbed two glasses so Nina could pour them both the raspberry juice.

"What time is it?" she asked him, hoping to keep him distracted.

"2 in the morning."

"Damn." Nina replied and screwed the lid back on the carton. She heard the microwave beep and winced. 

"Don't worry, Grandfather is fast asleep." Jin told her and lifted his glass up. "He'll even sleep through a tornado."

Nina sighed in relief and went to grab her food. Five days ago, she had been captured by Heihachi and forced to live with them in the private mansion. Anna had been forced too because the old man wanted to observe them and use them to fight in the upcoming tournament. The Williams sisters had no problem apart from the condition that they got shelter, drink and food. The mansion was not lacking in its luxuries which both sisters had taken advantage of. Nina had felt it was right to impose such rights and had often raided the fridge without being caught.

However, she had this longing to escape; staying in the mansion felt strange. She felt somewhat, trapped.

"That's good to hear." Nina replied and returned to the counter. Jin slipped his plate into the microwave and heated it up.

She saw Jin hesitate and rub his nose as if he was thinking about asking her a personal question. "If you don't mind me asking...why did you try to kill me five days ago?"

Nina was silent.

"I don't...remember." Jin noticed that she looked uncomfortable.

"I think it was Ogre. He did something to you." Jin frowned.

"I wasn't in control. I..." Nina stopped. "It was not my intention to kill you. I don't intend to kill you."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Ogre. I know he's around. He's watching me right now. I think." Jin swallowed and pressed his lips together as if he was deep in thought.

"I don't know anything about this Ogre that everyone keeps talking about." Nina muttered; Heihachi had often talked about it and it was obvious that he had wanted to kill Ogre for himself.

"It _killed_ my mother." Jin replied sharply. "I'm going to defeat Ogre in this tournament."

Nina was speechless for a few seconds. "I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..." In situations like these, how should she act? Nothing felt right at the moment but the only thing she liked was that he was actually talking to her as if she was a human being, not a test subject.

The microwave beeped for the second time and Jin pulled out his food; he joined Nina at the kitchen counter and resumed their conversation. Nina handed him a spoon and they opened the mushy peas pot together to stir it.

"So, what are you going to do after the tournament?" Jin asked out of curiosity.

"I dunno...I'll probably end up in Brisbane or something. I think I need to get out there. I feel trapped here." Nina replied honestly.

"Why Brisbane?" Jin asked, sinking his teeth into the tender chicken.

"I don't know. It just seems like a good idea." Nina shrugged and tucked into her own dinner.

...

Heading back to her bedroom, Nina passed the hallway with heavy eyelids. The conversation with Jin was interesting, he didn't seem like the type to open up and she liked it. But she wouldn't let him know that, he was the grandson of Heihachi Mishima; a man who Nina disliked.

_I'll probably miss him when I get outta here_, Nina thought to herself. _Or maybe not. I hope I don't._

Nina was about to make a turn to get to her door but felt something move behind her. Panic seized her heart and she spun around to face whoever was behind her. Her head began to hurt and she saw a flash of white across the hall from her.

A doll like face belonged to the flash of white and this time, her face was clearer. She had mouthed a few words to Nina who stood, stunned.

_Protect him, please. _

The woman in white looked disturbed and helpless. Nina was about to approach her but her form buffered and then disappeared within seconds, right before her eyes.

Nina stopped midway and pierced her eyes at the same spot where the woman had stood. "Who are you..." Nina whispered, hoping she wasn't hallucinating.

Somehow, she felt like she _knew_ this woman.

...

_November 26th 2017, _

_Sunday_

**Jin's bedroom**

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he lay beside her, tapping in to her thoughts.

They were _connected. _

There was no doubt about that because had seen everything in her head. He had fallen in love with her, even if he hadn't planned to give his heart to anyone. It happened and the irony of it was that he was going to die soon. She knew that and respected his decision but deep down; he felt her anger at him.

When she had woken up and freshened up, she had asked him again if he was sure about what he was planning to do. "Nina, I can't go back now. I've done so much damage...so many lives have been lost because of me. I won't let their innocent lives go to vain. I am everyone's culprit." Jin shook his head in remorse.

Nina glared at him. "You know, I wish you didn't care about people apart from yourself." She placed the empty glass down. "I know I'm no saint to deem what is right or wrong but as a selfish bitch, I'm telling you not to kill yourself."

Jin bit his bottom lip. "You're not a selfish bitch."

"Sure I ain't." Nina rolled her eyes. "I've found the one thing that could make me happy..." She took a step towards Jin. "And that thing is gunna die along with you."

"My love for you...is _eternal_. You know that." Jin caressed the side of her face and pressed his soft lips to her forehead.

"Is that _enough_?"

"Yes." Jin replied. "It is."

Nina pulled back from him. "Is there anyone who can stop you, Jin?"

"I doubt that even my own mother could stop me." Jin responded. "I think the purpose of my existence was to set things right in the world. Kazuya sure as hell wouldn't do it."

"Well since there's nothing I can do, I'm spending every last second by your side, Jin." Nina promised.

"But don't expect me to be there when you face Lars and Azazel. I don't think I can't take it."

Nina stormed out of the kitchen and Jin looked upset. "Forgive me, Nina."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_July 20th, _

_Saturday_

_1996_

Through the crossfire, she could see the tip of his hair. She always found his hairstyle, strange and often wondered if he had put gel in his hair to make it stand immaculately in place. But then again, seeing how supernatural the Mishima's were, she had put it down to their bloodline.

They weren't exactly like normal human beings, were they?

Kazuya walked out of the huge building across the street with a bodyguard in tow, Bruce Irvin. Nina had found herself a nice spot from the building across the Mishima Zaibatsu building that Kazuya had held a meeting in. It had been four days since she had prepared herself for this. It was either kill or be killed. Since she was a straight up Williams, she didn't chose the latter. Survival meant everything to a Williams; she had learnt that from her late father.

She hadn't changed since then.

But seeing Kazuya today, he changed a lot. Gone was the white gi-pants he had roamed around in as a free spirit before. Now, he had donned a violet suit with a red mascot and white shirt. He reminded her of count Dracula from that Bram Stoker's novel which her mother used to love. Nina liked the color purple, but she found it strange on Kazuya. It made him look somewhat...evil.

His eyes held nothing but contempt with everything around him as he marched across the street and she had her crossfire following him.

She heard the news, Kazuya had become a brutal leader since he took over the Zaibatsu two years ago. Not that she cared enough to stop him herself, she had always wondered if there was still a little bit of good left inside him like she had seen in their last encounter.

She could understand why he was the man he had chosen to be. She couldn't blame him. If she had been in his place, she would have done the same. In her eyes, it wasn't _his_ fault.

But it wasn't her fault either as her index finger went straight to the trigger. _Sorry Mishima, but I'll have to live. _

Just then as she was about to fire, she caught a glimpse of the Japanese woman who she shared an apartment with. Kazuya stopped, whirled himself around to come face to face with the woman from Yakushima. Nina narrowed her eyes and was curious at the odd encounter.

Not the one to waste any time, Nina made an attempt to fire. "Stop right there, sister." That high pitched voice with a surge of venom accompanied the cold mouth of a gun kissing the back of her head.

Nina slid her index finger away from the trigger and took a deep breath, knowing who her pathetic intruder was. "Oh, it's you." Nina rolled her eyes, waiting for her younger sister to make the next move. "Well aren't you gunna shoot me?" Nina challenged.

"As if I want your brains splattered over my manicured nails." She hissed and slid the gun away from her sister's head. "I want a _real_ fight." She raised her gun and brought it down to hit Nina in the head.

Nina caught her sister's reflection in the window and dodged out of the way. Anna was sent stumbling forward and began to attack Nina with her small handgun in a frantic manner. Nina had effortlessly dodged Anna's attacks and shot her a sarcastic smile.

"What's the matter, sister? Gunna cry to mummy?"

"I've trained enough!" Anna cried, lashing out in blind fury at her older sister.

Nina took her rifle and made an attempt to jab her sister in the stomach with it. Anna protectively pushed the rifle away from her stomach and grabbed it with one hand. Surprised, Nina was sent on the floor and Anna had straddled her. Nina felt the oxygen gush out of her system as Anna began to punch her with the butt of her own rifle.

"You, bitch. You terrible, terrible bitch!" Anna cursed, drawing blood from Nina's lips.

Nina struggled underneath her and curled her fingers into her sister's skin, pinching, scratching...trying to do anything to protect herself from this little monster known as her sister. She used her teeth and bit into Anna's hand, defended by the screaming from her banshee of a sister.

Nina's other hand went up to Anna's hair and she grabbed as much as her fists could find. Anna tilted her head back, worried about her precious conditioned hair. "Bitch, let go of my hair." Anna warned.

Nina saw neon spots dance right in front of her eyes as she came to her sense and finally managed to push her crazy sister off her. Anna ripped herself away from Nina and began to sob. "My hand!" Anna caressed her swollen hand, dressed with Nina's teeth marks.

Nina spat the blood out of her mouth, cringing at the disgusting metal taste of it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she staggered up. "Serves you right, _bitch_." Nina quickly looked out of the window only to find the woman and Kazuya Mishima gone.

_Great, just great. Anna had such a perfect timing. _

"What the _fuck_ was that for? You fucking don't creep up on me when I'm in the middle of a job." Nina hissed at her sister, with furious dark eyes.

"Oh yeah, like I was gunna let you pop one in my boss' head." Anna snapped back, kissing her wounded hand.

"Your boss?" Nina's voice went high with surprise. "You're working for Kazuya?"

"Don't act surprised. You've been working for Heihachi Mishima." Anna rolled her eyes. "You would do anything for money, you whore."

"Says the slut who would open her legs to anyone." Nina retorted. "At least my services mean just killing people."

Anna blushed for a moment and then changed her tone. "He's my boss. I work for him as his bodyguard."

"Yeah, you slept with him." Nina observed, knowing that Anna would happily bathe in the scent of a Mishima simply because they weren't like normal men.

"I won't let you kill him. No matter how hard you try." Anna told her sister.

"Oh little sister, when have you taken anything but fucking seriously?" Nina chuckled. "I will kill Kazuya. I have to. It's my _job_."

In the dark, they stood in the empty office room with eyes glowing with hatred for each other. Both sisters knew each so well.

"I know you're after Kazuya because Heihachi will do something so bad to you." Anna finally said. "I know what he's planning to do to you, sis."

"You, _rat_." Nina folded her arms. With curiosity getting the best of her, Nina changed her tone to a more lower pitch. "What is he going to do to _me_?"

"You're scared." Anna observed. "You should be. You don't know these Mishima men."

"What is he planning to do?" Nina repeated, getting frustrated. She couldn't let Heihachi win in this situation, it would just humiliate her skills as an assassin.

"You can't kill a Mishima. You know that right?" Anna folded her arms too and waited for her sister to continue.

"I've tried to..." Nina frowned and remembered the time when she shot Heihachi. He survived. But she had not hurt Kazuya yet. Not even in the first tournament or the current tournament.

"You can't. Kazuya Mishima...survived a fall from the cliff at the age of five." Anna told Nina. "Heihachi survived a bullet to the neck. You shot him but he lived."

"So? They can die." Nina narrowed her eyes, she was not going to agree with her sister. Anna had to be wrong about the Mishima's, she had to be.

"They have electricity flowing out of their bodies, Nina. No normal human can do that. They're simply put... as...supernatural beings." Anna shrugged. "Even without my protection, you can't harm Kazuya. But I'm always going to be your number one rival. Remember that."

"Wow, I see you're obsessed with them." Nina scoffed. "Just friggin tell me what Heihachi has in mind."

Anna pressed her lips together and bent down to retrieve her gun. A moment of silence passed and Nina's stomach began to clench in fear. "I'm sorry." Anna mouthed.

Nina's eyes widened in realisation. "What have _you_ done?"

She was about to charge at Anna who checked her watch. "Now."

Then members of the Tekken force barged into the room from all corners.

Some crashed through the window, some came crashing through the ceiling. It was if the room was being torn apart. She couldn't even move her feet, she had tried to find a way to escape but everything was a huge blur to her.

She was blinded by shards of glass and light as she was dragged across the room and thrown on to a desk with several men holding her down as they gagged, handcuffed and tied her feet together. Anna stood safely behind the men, watching them trap her helpless sister.

She began to yell, cursing at her sister, Heihachi and the men that had tied her down.

Her voice died as soon as the intoxicating scent was shoved deep into her system.

All she could think of was the doe eyed woman that glimmered before her fading sight.

_She had been right, all along._

...

_November 26th, 2017_

Mishima men couldn't be killed.

It was a harsh fact that she had suddenly come to grips with. As she leaned against the cool bar with a coffee in a Styrofoam cup in her hand, Nina thought about the Mishimas. She had learnt of Kazuya's infamous resurrection. It was similar to her own experience of the cold sleep.

All this catastrophe that came along the Mishimas, Jin had been pushed into the centre of it. None of it made sense to her. The Mishimas always lived, no matter what. She had seen that now. The amount of times that the Mishima's had fallen, a normal human being would die. Her thoughts diverted to Jin and his plans of fighting Azazel. He had told her that only someone with the devil gene would be able to combat the ancient beast. She had taken his word for it and believed him, although a part of her wondered if there was anyone else who could take on the beast.

She hoped Jin was wrong though and held onto the hope that if Jin fought Azazel, he'd survive just like a true Mishima. After all, the devil gene was present in him. It had saved his father so many times.

If only Jin didn't end up being a test subject of science for a couple of decades like her and his father had been. There would always be a small glimmer of hope inside her that Jin would survive this whole ordeal but would he still be the same man that she knew?

...

When the thoughts had fully accumulated themselves in her mind, Nina kept her focus on the ground and walked out of the park in silence.

"Excuse me." A strange voice with a different accent came into her mind. Nina looked up and found a pair of the exact same blue eyes stare back at her.

"Whoa."

Nina blinked. It was him.

"I'd never thought I'd run into you again." Nina gave him a warm smile, she hadn't even thought about him for a while but now that she had seen him, it was refreshing.

"Me either." His smile was gone and was replaced by a look of hatred. Why was he staring at her like that? "But I know you're not getting in my way again." He added, speaking to her as if she had wronged him.

His eyes held nothing but contempt for her and he brushed past her, in a rush to get away from her. She spun around and called out his name. "Steve! Steve!"

He stopped, reluctantly with his hands in his pockets. Her heart almost danced when he stopped when she called him. Without wasting another second, she marched up towards him. "How have you been, Steve?" She mustered up the courage to speak to him and inquire about his day. She had to know, she had a right to know. At least he could give her that much.

"You're not my mother." He stated bluntly and she remembered her little conversation with Anna. She wanted to tell him the truth no matter how much of a bitch Anna was, but Nina had fought it and put Steve's safety first.

"Yes, I am." She swallowed. "But I'm not an ideal mother. I didn't willingly give birth to you or conceive you. Surely you can't hold me accountable for that, Steve?"

He said nothing and flinched.

"Listen, I know you're upset but I've always been like this. I'm not a family person. I can't try right now. I've...I'm too busy. Just know that I do...care." Nina forced, feeling strange. It was weird, having a nephew that was only three years younger then herself. It was very strange because she felt like a twenty four year old at heart.

"You could have at least contacted me back!" Steve hissed, refusing to look at her. "I searched for you for years. I even went against the wishes of my adoptive parents to find you!"

"You did?" Nina felt flattered and surprised.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Steve sighed. "When I did find you, you were some...woman who had her own life just as expected. I did hope you'd welcome me with open arms but I can't...please just leave me alone." Steve blurted and walked off in long strides, hoping that Nina did not catch up with him.

Nina let Steve walk off; even though she felt really rubbish right now, she knew it was for the best.

Steve could not be a part of her life.

...

Later that night, Nina had gotten a call from Eddy Gordo who had informed her about the attack on Bosconovitch's lab. She had a feeling it was one of Kazuya and Anna's antics. Lately, Kazuya had shown some love of explosives and Nina knew she had Anna to thank for that.

It was dark when she got there and found Eddy waiting for her at the back entrance. "Good that you came; I ain't going in there alone." Eddy muttered with a sour face and folded his arms.

"Jin's in there?" Nina asked and Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, he got there a minute before you did."

"Right." Nina nodded and pushed the door open. A stench of smoke poured out and both of them coughed. "Jesus, that's bad."

Eddy coughed louder, "Yeah, tell me about it."

The two of them walked in and found the huge rubble of mess inside. "What a mess." Nina coughed and fanned the fading smoke away from her face.

Just days ago, she had made a plan for protecting in this lab. She had failed and the whole security system was down. She was dreading on Jin's reaction because at the time, she had been confident about her plan. Obviously Anna had outsmarted her this time and fed Kazuya her plans.

_It was going to be hard protecting Jin,_ Nina thought.

Nina and Eddy turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and found one of Jin's Tekken force member arrive in haste. He saluted them and informed them of what had happened.

At the mention of Lars, Nina had her suspicion confirmed. He had been the other party to have stolen the data. She thought about the Swedish man that she had entrusted the USB with on Jin's behest. It was nice to have finally have a face on the mysterious thief. She thought about Jin and how he'd take the news.

_If only I had taken him out sooner,_ Nina regretted. She had been confused with things about Jin all this time. He had taken up most of her attention which is why she had remained one dimensional in the past. _But what's done is done,_ Nina told herself and shook her head.

The Tekken force member then began to shuffle, he continued. "There's one thing that's bothering me though."

Nina narrowed her eyes and turned her face to see him. Eddy continued to stand still with his arms folded.

He took a step closer and spoke reluctantly. "Apparently..." He paused and held his hands behind his back, wondering if he was going to get the brunt of delivering the news. "...the secret service was guarding the lab at the time."

Eddy caught a glimpse of Jin behind him and Nina lifted her hand up to her lips. "Hmmm, that's strange. The lab has their own security force. The secret service wouldn't be there." She denied.

Jin hadn't mentioned this to her but then again, it could have slipped his mind; Nina wondered why Jin would hide this information from her. It was her job wasn't it? To know these things.

The Tekken force member replied, "But when we checked the ID's on the bodies we found, everyone was secret service."

Feeling something nag her, Nina turned around and forced herself to look at Jin who had his back turned away from the situation. He was deep in thought and she knew what he had done. She knew why he had done it.

But she had to get his attention; Jin was completely in his own world. "The secret service is your unit." Nina told him in her firm tone and placed her hands on her hips. "Care to explain?"

When he didn't reply, Nina hid back her frustration and turned back to the Tekken force member. "Anything else?"

"On the same day, a large amount of data was uploaded from headquarters to the server here. I checked with intelligence. But they were unable to trace the source as well as the logs."

"Hmmm..I don't like the sound of that." Nina responded, wondering whether it was Kazuya or Lars who had done the hacking. "Keep investigating." Nina told the Tekken force member who saluted her and quickly left.

After the sound of retreating footsteps, Eddy turned around and began to question Jin. Nina had turned around too, finding Jin in the same way she had a few seconds before.

Whatever was going on, she had dreaded that it was just the beginning.


End file.
